<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黑暗时代 by Mr_electrotherapist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694306">黑暗时代</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist'>Mr_electrotherapist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第四次忍界大战结束，世界却并没有迎来想象中的和平。<br/>新时代的暗潮在看不见的地方涌动，而对于旗木卡卡西来说，如果有什么更糟糕的，则是这一次他真正意义上地失去了“光明”。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Obito, 带卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>关于六代目火影其人，我曾多次提笔想要写些什么，然而很遗憾的是，我对他的了解并不比同时代的人多多少。</p><p> </p><p>我出生在一个和平岁月。如果把忍者世界的历史比做四季，那么我的少年时期该算是金秋。第四次忍界大战已过去十余年，我的忍村彻底从战后的衰败里走了出来，并比从前变得更加繁荣，壮大。童年时期的我对于六代目的印象寥寥几笔就能写完：一个平和，乐天，充满智慧的长者，同时也是我见过最没有架子的父辈。他喜欢同村里的孩子们玩在一块儿，某种程度上来说，甚至称得上童心未泯，以至于很长一段时间里我都不太能将他与火影这个身份联系起来。而等我长大到能够理解一些更深刻的事时，六代目已经过世了，这让我失去了与他正面对话的机会，只好从别人的回忆中拨丝抽茧。听到的越多，我愈发觉得他是一个极其复杂的人，这种复杂让我在写作与他相关的段落时总是下笔艰难。</p><p> </p><p>关于六代目的故事想必你们也听过不少。旧纪元（注：即忍者时代）的人们喜欢强调火之意志，忍村意识，以及压抑小我，成就大我的奉献精神。而对于出生又成长于新纪元的全新一代，这些理念或许仅仅只会停留在理念层面。因而，在描述那些信奉着这套古老理念的旧时代忍者们时，难免容易给人一种脸谱化的，隔着一层时代灰尘的不相通感——这也是我希望能够跳脱的。六代目曾对我说过：“人不能选择出生的年代。” 然而哪怕是隔着时间，我相信，我们与我们的父辈间也一定存在着什么能够共鸣，相通的东西——那是绝不会随着忍着时代的逝去而消亡的。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>——</em>
  <em>节选自《回忆录：树叶，火，与雷电》（再版于新纪元</em>
  <em>87</em>
  <em>年）</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>档案编号：0056328</p><p>叙述人：猿飞未来</p><p>时间：旧纪元657年（第四次忍界大战二十五年后）5月</p><p> </p><p>我是在两天前接到这个任务通知的，一个机密等级如此之高，且是由七代目火影直接授意的任务，我没有想到内容会如此简单：退休的六代目火影要出海远行，而我需要做他的“随从”，暗中跟着他，别让他做什么出格的事。</p><p>“出格”这两个字是七代目的原话，不得不说听到的时候我很意外。印象里六代目其人与“出格”是扯不上任何关系的，而七代目作为他的学生应该很清楚这一点。</p><p> </p><p>我向七代目请示潜在的敌人是谁，而他面对我的问题欲言又止，只是又强调了一遍，让我尽可能地确保六代目平安回来，别让他做什么傻事。</p><p> </p><p>我似懂非懂，只猜是村子遇到了什么棘手的问题，不得不搬出早已退休的六代目解决，或许姜还是老的辣？六代目年纪不轻了，虽然身体强健，精神状态也一直很好，但这个年龄的人单独出任务，总归是让人悬着一颗心的。</p><p> </p><p>次日，我接到了六代目此次的行程路线。我的护卫任务是秘密的，而六代目的出行却并不是。让我再次感到意外的是，虽都传闻六代目家产不薄，但他在个人生活作风上一直是极其低调的，难以想象的是这次他居然斥巨资自己买下了一艘游船，甚至还雇了一位船长和三五个水手。别人问起，他只说是退休闲来无事，想学学如何当海员。</p><p> </p><p>虽说如此，六代目还是选择了在一个深夜出海，毕竟素来稳重，绝不“出格”的前任火影买了艘船独自远游，若真是要在大白天起行，恐怕还是要招惹不少议论。六代目此次计划的航行路线野心不小：从火之国码头启程，一路向北往雷之国驶去，停靠数日补给后，他接着往西绕过雷之国大陆，再驶向土之国上方的海域。说实话，从出生起我还从没离开过火之国大陆，更不要说去到这么远的茫茫大海了——光从地图上看的话，那片汪洋与世界尽头也没什么差别了。</p><p> </p><p>我准备好行囊，做好了计划。六代目船上的人不多，在他的眼皮子底下乔装几乎是不可能的事。因此我选择混进了一艘同时出发去雷之国的商船，想着到岸了再另想办法。夜晚，我登了船在甲板上等待出发，却没想被一个戴着黑色兜帽的男人抓住了手臂，不由分说就把我拉回码头。黑夜里我看不清楚，然而面对一双血红色的眼睛，我很快知道了那是宇智波家唯一的男性后裔。宇智波佐助没有跟我做太多解释，只是告诉我任务取消了，让我回去。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>档案编号：0004281<br/>
叙述人：春野 樱<br/>
时间：旧纪元633年（第四次忍界大战一年后）7月</p><p> </p><p>我还记得那天，我被三个化妆成医忍的暗部领着，从木叶中心病院底层的暗门向下，走进一条长楼梯。我在这里工作了快一年，却从未没听说过医院地底下的这层机密病房。三位暗部从头到尾一语不发，但我依稀认得他们都是纲手大人的精锐心腹，这让我隐隐有了不好的预感。<br/>
这预感成真了，我一进病房，就几乎要失声叫了出来：病床前有两个真正的医忍，正在给半躺在床上的病号做各项检查。如果不是一旁的心电图，我几乎要以为他已经死了。我做梦也不敢想象老师会伤成这样。像是听到我来了，他睁开眼睛，坐起来，很勉强地对我笑了一下。到这里我终于忍不住哭了，那场战争把我改变得太多。经历了那么多事后我觉得自己本该对生死看得更淡，然而正相反，我只比之前更害怕死亡。</p><p>印象里，我不记得老师受过什么特别严重的外伤。虽然他进医院的次数不少，但基本都是因为查克拉使用过度。甚至是战争里，在他与宇智波带土的那场殊死搏斗后，他都看起来都没有如此狼狈过。我观察他身上包扎过的地方，几乎每处都是最致命的要害，这些伤不管是谁弄的，都明显是要置他于死地的。他坐起来的时候下意识捂了一下胸口，从那僵硬的动作我能猜到肋骨怕是断了好几根，再结合后脑处包扎的厚厚纱布，我甚至怀疑他是不是在受了致命伤的情况下，又从什么很高的地方摔下去了。</p><p>不像你想的这么可怕，而且现在已经没什么大问题了。他看我像是吓坏了，赶忙安慰我道，接着又向送我来的三个暗部成员微微点头，说剩下的交给他就可以了。</p><p>等房间里只剩下我们两人，我以为他会跟我解释自己是怎么弄成这副样子的，但他只是说，接下来的几周可能要麻烦我负责他的治疗。然后他又跟我道歉，不仅是因为他必须要隐瞒自己的遭遇，更是因为把我卷了进来。他说他知道不该这么做，但眼下确实也想不到什么别的可靠的人。但为了我的安全，他坚持我还是知道的越少越好。 </p><p>我不清楚老师这番话后面意味着什么，但他的意思很明白，我想再问也是不会有结果的。</p><p>他还叮嘱我关于他受伤的事情要绝对保密，哪怕是对鸣人和佐助。我答应了他。接下去我帮他重新又详细检查了一遍身体。别的都还好，康复应该只是时间问题，但有一个地方让我放不下心：他的后脑因为撞击产生了内出血，虽然现在看上去没什么影响，但我怕后期会发展成颅内淤血，又带来什么别的后遗症。</p><p>再之后三个暗部成员又到了房间里。他们说我每次下来的时间不能太久，免得引起别人注意。走之前，老师又故作轻松地跟我说：别忘了关于他的真容也要保密哦。他可能以为这么说能逗我开心一点，但我听后只感到更加伤感。曾经最能提起兴趣的一个秘密就这么简单地揭晓了，现在的我却全无跟人分享的兴致。<br/>
打仗的时候我总希望和平能早些降临，但这一年来我渐渐意识到，战争的结束似乎并不能保障我们理想中的那个光明时代的到来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>档案编号：0004389<br/>
叙述人：？？？<br/>
时间：旧纪元633年（第四次忍界大战一年后）8月</p><p> </p><p>旗木家的大宅子在村子的西边，背靠一整片竹林，可以算得上是木叶最清净的地方了。但由于太久没人居住，难免看上去有些清静过头，毫无生气，甚至是阴森森的。说实话，如果是不知情的人路过，根本不会怀疑里面有什么活人。</p><p>大门锁着，我只好墙翻进去。</p><p>这间宅子相当大，导致我找到人还是花了一些时间的。我翻遍了所有房间，才终于在后院的一个角落里发现了一个银白色的脑袋。他坐在阳台边上，破天荒地既没有穿木叶的制服，也没有带任何的忍者装备。虽然看上去是在晒太阳看风景，但我知道他已经失明快一个月了。</p><p>你是谁？他听到了我脚步声，却头也懒得回。这个熟悉的声音让我顿时有点愣，又感到很是虚幻，大概是因为从没想过能有这一天。</p><p>我告诉他我是新安排来的护工。他依旧没有回头，只问我看护他的报酬是多少，他可以给我双倍的，让我自己去客厅的抽屉拿了走。</p><p>他这个反应我也预料到了。来之前有人告诉我本来是给他安排过看护的，毕竟突然看不见了，生活起居上总得有人帮忙。但不论怎么说他就是不接受，后面也就没再勉强了。</p><p>我告诉他，我过来，是春野医生再三跟上面请示才争取到的，这当然是我编来骗他的。</p><p>他听完沉默了一会儿，但反应依旧很冷淡，意思还是叫我走，又说让我帮他跟春野医生道个歉，之后自己会处理这个事。</p><p>我说，那你还是自己去跟她说吧，我不想也不敢做这个传话的。他还是没反应，我就又胡编乱造，绘声绘色地诓了他一大堆，大致就是讲他的女学生最近心情多么多么不好，喜怒无常，还总偷偷一个人哭，我可不敢去触这个楣头。</p><p>他这回沉默了良久，之后终于转过了身。我第一反应就是去看他的眼睛——现在眼眶里是两颗一模一样的黑色眼珠了，那道陈年的疤倒还是毫无变化。他的眼睛看起来并没有什么大问题，除了眼神始终是对不上焦的。</p><p>我的计谋很奏效，他最终同意我留下来，但是列出了一堆条件：1.我不能整天盯着他，要每时每刻跟他保持一定距离；2.不许问这问那，不要试图跟他聊天，谈心或者做什么心理辅导，对我他没什么想说的；3.不许干涉他的生活方式，没有允许的话绝对不许进他的房间；4. 尽量保持环境安静，失明之后他对声音很敏感。</p><p>还真是个性格很差的人。我想。不过那些条件我还是一一答应了。接着他说让我随便在宅子里找个房间安顿下来，别碰他已故父亲的屋子就行。</p><p>我就这样在他家住了下来，成了一个莫名其妙，从天而降的看护，然而说真的我并不知道一个合格的看护该做些什么。这个决定虽然也算不上多冲动，但确实也不能称之为理智。他现在看不见，我也想办法在自己的声音和查克拉上做了一点手脚，但朝夕相处之下真的能隐藏身份多久，我并没有十足把握。</p><p>当天晚上我和他吃了同住的第一顿晚餐，饭是昨天深夜里有人送来的，放在冰箱里，晚上吃的时候随便热了一下。他失明的事情并没有对外公开，毕竟作为两次战争里的英雄，火之国“改良派”力推的第六代火影竞选人，上面的意思是先让他秘密养病，对外只说这段日子一直在村外出任务。</p><p>我偷偷看过他的诊断记录：那次事故后，一开始他的眼睛是没有任何问题的。他从悬崖跌落的时候撞到了后脑，里面留有淤血，但比起其他位置的致命伤，这点隐患看上去就没那么值得注意了。没想到仅一个星期内，事情却突然往未曾预料的方向变化：他突然出现了视力下降，视物模糊的症状，再后面就彻底失明了。</p><p>诊断说，这是颅脑外伤带来的后遗症。虽然可以通过做手术直接把淤血清掉，但这个手术技术还不成熟，风险很大，眼下比较稳妥的办法是先配合辅助治疗，加上保持心情乐观，等待淤血自己散掉。</p><p>吃饭的时候他第一次主动跟我说了话：他先问我是一位医忍吗，我说不是的。那你是忍者吗？他又接着追问。<br/>
我沉默了片刻，只说小时候学过忍术，但因为一直没通过下忍考试，后面也没能成为忍者，所以现在就忘得差不多了。虽然看不见，但在查克拉的感知上他一直算是个高手，如果可以的话，我想尽量避免在他面前使用任何忍术，哪怕是最普通的一个火遁。</p><p>那也不是件坏事。他淡淡地回道。晚饭结束我问他平时洗澡需要帮忙吗？他拒绝了，说不习惯这样。 </p><p>第一个晚上我睡得并不好，半夜里还莫名其妙地醒了——被一些很轻的动静吵醒的。我顺着声音走过去，那是从浴室传来的洗手池的水声。</p><p>大概只是半夜起来上厕所吧，我想，随后便准备回房。等我又躺回到床上，才意识到那微弱的动静没有消失。宅子里很静，衬得本不大的流水声格外明显。</p><p>我被那声音吵的无法入睡，不得不再次下床。或许这次他听到了我的脚步声，我才刚接近浴室，声音就忽然消失了。</p><p>他推开门出来，穿着睡衣，表情没什么特别的。<br/>
大半夜你搞什么呢？我打着哈欠问道。</p><p>没什么。他回答我。去睡吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当我们讨论忍者时代的兴亡史时，木叶村的变革总是一个无法绕开的话题。而若是细看木叶历史，则会发现每一次的变革都不可避免地伴随着分裂。分裂孕育着危机，同时也代表着机遇。</p><p>旧时代的木叶忍者喜欢强调“火之意志”，那句著名的谚语：“只要有树叶飞舞的地方，火就会燃烧”形容的正是忍者们这种生生不息的意念传承。然而“火之意志”具体是什么，多年来始终缺乏一个定论。在旧纪元中期（注：通常指第三次至第四次忍界大战结束前）常泛指一种将忍村集体利益置于最高的意识形态，但四战之后，火之国内部出现的“改良派”与“复兴派”对立的局面，使得人们对“火之意志”的解读产生了分歧。</p><p>严格意义上，在新纪元之前，火之国不存在政治派系这一概念，木叶也未曾有过任何系统性选举的先例。这样的领袖更替制度也使每次意识形态的分裂期都不可避免地成为了政治黑暗期：第三次战争结束后千手派系与宇智波派系的争斗，最后导致了恶名昭著的宇智波灭门惨案；四战后“改良派”与“复兴派”对立看似是由战争引发，实则早在十几年前就埋下了矛盾的种子：复兴派中不少元老都曾对四代火影波风水门颇有微词，称正是其“年轻而理想化得近乎幼稚”的政治理念孕育出了一位成为四战战犯的学生，而其在九尾袭村之夜自我牺牲的处理方式仅仅展现了个人英雄主义，却正中始作俑者的下怀。正因如此，复兴派也极度反对当时的热门火影人选：旗木卡卡西，并称其是“另一个波风水门”：同样的年轻，理想化，虽有战功，但既无政治背景，更无政治手腕，根本无力处理四战后大国间复杂而微妙的关系。正如“复兴”二字的含义，复兴派的终极政治理想是让火之国回复到百年前的绝对霸主时代——那个曾经在初代，二代火影辅助下达到的光辉岁月。</p><p>——节选自《一段简史：变革里的死亡与新生 》（初版于新纪元52年） </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>档案编号：00042385  <br/>叙述人：“壬”（“根”组织内部代号，真实姓名已不可考）<br/>时间：旧纪元633年（第四次忍界大战一年后）7月</p><p> </p><p>我自认也算个无所畏惧的人。忍者所要抛弃的感情里，恐惧是最重要的一个，更何况我是一个连自己的名字都丢弃了的忍者。然而当你真的被指派到一个大概率有去无回的任务时，这话说起来又会不一样了。<br/>出发的前一天，我就是怀着这样一种恍惚的心情。值班快结束的时候“癸”找我闲聊，虽说都不知道彼此的真实姓名来历，但我们是同一届进入“根”，也总是在一起执行任务，我在心里多少还是有把他当作同伴看待的。</p><p>“癸”比绝大多数根成员都活泼话多，平时没事他就喜欢找我说些听来的小道消息，真真假假都有。这次，他告诉我那位“发疯的大人”今晚就要被派内秘密处决了，也不知道是真的假的。<br/>这回我倒能确定是个真消息，但我无法告诉他我是如何知道的。</p><p>那位“大人”是个实打实的疯子一点不假，哪怕是在“复兴派”这种激进主义者层出不穷的地方，他也显得过于激进了些。以拯救战俘为幌子，设下陷阱在别国做掉那个写轮眼卡卡西，也亏他想得出来。先不说整个村子里有实力动卡卡西的忍者没几个，用这种下作手段除去一位颇具人望的战争英雄，一旦泄露出去，对于刚刚崛起不久的“复兴派”来说必然是一次致命的打击 。</p><p>据说高层根本不允许他这么做，“癸”又告诉我，但他一意孤行找了队死士，结果失败了不说，去的人还全军覆没，那可是四十几个暗部的精英啊。就剩他们的头头给卡卡西生擒了回来，人已经落到五代目手里了，“改良派”当然不会放过这次大好机会。 </p><p>他说的这些我都知道，因为我的任务正是要不惜一切代价，除掉这个此时正关在暗部秘密监牢里的“证据”。这是一条有去无回的路，我心知肚明，不管成功与否，事后我也会被“复兴派”上层作为另一种“证据”抹掉。想到这里，我又一次恍惚了起来。</p><p>还有一个消息，绝对比你听过的都劲爆。“癸”大概看我毫无惊讶之色，就更滔滔不绝了。他这回倒是说了一个我真不知道的。</p><p>他说，你猜为什么上头一定要那位大人的脑袋？<br/>我仔细一想，确实他疯的厉害，但考虑到他的家世与政治背景，实在也不至于落得被处决这么严重，最多也就是软禁起来，不再让他参政就是了。</p><p>你猜不到吧，“癸”说，竟然是被那个“0号犯人”要挟的。</p><p>他刚说完我就吓得赶紧去捂他的嘴，哪怕“0号犯人”已经是个代号了，但在我们这里那也是个绝对禁语。毕竟他的身份太特殊了，哪怕是“复兴派”内部也只有极少数的高层知道他的存在。我和“癸”之所以知情，只是因为我们负责过看守他一段时间。说看守或许不合适，任何人只要跟他交过手，就知道他根本是不可能被“看守”的，我们基本上只是站在那里做做样子罢了。</p><p>听说“0号犯人”与那个旗木卡卡西的交情非同寻常，从前还有过一腿呢，“癸”又告诉我。这类的风流韵事我不是没听过，但说实话我是不相信的，如果他二人真的像传闻中的有什么关系，“0号犯人”也不会乐意在“复兴派”手里做事吧。 </p><p> </p><p>整个夜晚我都无法入眠，或许是想着自己命不久矣，总觉得多少该做点什么。我这一生没有家人，没有伴侣，唯一剩下的就是这些年来做任务攒下的钱，但死到临头竟也不知还能留给谁。</p><p>快天亮的时候我却忽然收到通知说任务计划变了：上头指定了另一个人负责潜入暗部除掉目标，而我只需要“配合”他就可以了。让我更没想到的是，这个接替我的人竟然是那个“0号犯人”。我不确定高层怎么会愿意冒险让他出手，或许是担心一旦我失败将给“复兴派”带来更大的麻烦。 </p><p>我本以为“0号犯人”会有什么特别的计划，但他似乎并不需要任何配合。他拉着我，在霎那间用了一个我不能理解的术，就把我带到了一个从没见过的黑乎乎的奇怪地方（我确实很难形容自己经历了什么，我知道这样说听起来像是疯了，但那一瞬间我的整个身体都被扭曲了，但我又并没有因此受伤），这感觉有一点像是幻术，但我又很确定那是真实存在的，因为紧接着他把那个术又使用了一次，然后我们就直接来到了暗部位于地下的秘密监牢里。</p><p>我看到了我们的目标：他被绑在刑架上，血肉模糊，散发着一股浓烈的腥臭味，看样子是已受过几轮酷刑了。看到我们出现，他的喉咙咔咔作响，像是想说什么，却又只是哈哈大笑 。我想上前赶紧结果了他的性命，却没想到“0号犯人”抢先一步掐住他的脖子，再一次发动了那个术。我来不及阻止他，只能看着两个人消失在空气里一个诡异的漩涡中。</p><p>我不知道怎么办，他要做什么我毫无头绪，而我此刻又困在一个守卫森严的秘密地牢里。大概过了十余分钟他们才又出现：“0号犯人” 表情阴沉，身上带着强烈的杀气。他拎着那个人的头发，像扔一块肉一样把他丢在地上；那人舌头畸形地吐着，面部青紫，眼球十分恐怖地突出，显然已经死透了。</p><p>那之后我又回到了先前见过的怪异的黑色空间，可这次“0号犯人”却没有立刻带我离开。到了这个时候我也明白了：他那个术仿佛天生就是用来做这种事的，又何必需要我“配合”呢？上面之所以还要让我掺一脚，不过是觉得让他一并把我这个知情者处理了，再干净利落不过。</p><p>我想起一分钟前才看过的尸体，这就是我的结局吗？死在这样一个我甚至叫不上名字的黑暗地方，除了他，没人会知道。这个世界上与我相关的人不多，就算突然消失了也不会有谁感到意外。</p><p>或许除了“癸”吧，我悲哀地想到，如果我不在了，不知他又会去找谁说话呢？想起他，我忽然产生了一个十分疯狂的想法。我看着“0号战犯”那双可怕的红眼睛，毫无由头地对他说：我觉得那个卡卡西不是什么坏人。</p><p>“0号战犯”明显听到了我的话，但他没有任何反应，甚至连表情也没有多给一个。我深吸一口气，继续告诉他：曾经“根”里有一个孩子叫做“甲”，有一天他被派去执行任务，那个任务就是去杀暗部的卡卡西。后来“甲”再也没有回来过，有人说他是任务失败被处理掉了。但是后来“癸”告诉我，“甲”没有死，他只是被那个卡卡西救下了，他不仅活了下去还有了新的名字 。</p><p>“0号战犯”依旧一句话也没有说，“根”的故事也好，“卡卡西”这个名字也好，似乎都没有让他产生丝毫的兴趣。我看着他阴郁的脸以及那些触目惊心的伤疤，心想或许那些关于他们的传闻根本是假的，他愿意接受这个任务多半是出于别的原因，比如跟“复兴派”的某种利益交换什么的。</p><p>我终于放弃了挣扎，开始思考要不要求他下手利落点，给我个痛快呢？可再一想反正都要死了，死得快死得慢又有什么差别？于是我从口袋里掏出了一把保险箱钥匙，那里面是我这辈子攒下的所有的钱。我请求他，能否帮我把它交给“癸”呢？我没有家人，在世间只剩“癸”这个勉勉强强的同伴了，无论怎样，这都算是我临死前的一点心意。</p><p>他没有说话，却伸手接过了钥匙。我闭上眼睛，静静等待死亡降临之际，却又感到他抓住了我的肩膀。等再睁开眼，我发现我们已经到了村子外面。你走吧，他说，我会告诉他们你死了。<br/>月光如洗，我还不敢相信眼前的一切。他将那把钥匙还给我，说有机会的话让我自己给那个人。 </p><p> </p><p>档案编号：0004389 （其二）<br/>叙述人：？？？<br/>时间：旧纪元633年（第四次忍界大战一年后）8月</p><p> </p><p>我与他共度了一周左右毫无波澜的日子，每天的交流满打满算不会超过二十句：基本不是我叫他吃饭，就是问他需不需要某类帮助（然而答案通常都是否定的）。在此之前我预料过他会是个寡言的病人，却没想他能惜字如金到这种程度。</p><p>他变了很多，一周之后我不得不承认。突发的失明或许是原因之一，但顶多算是最后那根稻草。硬要说的话，他变得有那么些像是童年时期的自己了：尖锐，冷漠，孤僻，拒人于千里之外，就好像过去十八年的变化不过是一场梦。</p><p> </p><p>下午的时候我走进他屋子里，告诉他今晚想吃点别的，每日送的东西来来去去就几样，我都要吃吐了。<br/>家里有兵粮丸。他冷淡地说，嫌饭不好吃的话你就去吃那玩意儿几天。</p><p>要不今晚我下厨做点什么？我无视他的冷言冷语，又提议道。这次他没有再回复，就仿佛压根没听到我说话一样。一周的相处下来我俩已经有了一个默契：如果他不说话，就意味着答应了，我自己看着办就行。</p><p>于是我去厨房里装模作样，叮叮咚咚地捣鼓了一番，过了一会儿又跑回去找他。你家里怎么连把刀都没有？我问。</p><p>搬进来的时候，医疗队的人就把所有利器都收走了。他淡淡地答道。<br/>为什么？难道怕你想不开啊？我又问。<br/>这不是是多此一举吗？我故作惊讶地笑了两声，难道你们忍者自杀还要用菜刀啊？<br/>那边不说话了，沉默了好一会儿我才再开口，听别人说你是个很厉害的忍者？要不帮我个忙呗？<br/>干什么。<br/>你是不是有个很厉害的忍术？就是那个，连闪电都能都切断的，总可以帮我切个菜吧？<br/>他是背对着我的，因而我无法观察他脸上的表情。我看着他的身影埋在房间一角的昏暗里，思考他究竟会对此作何反应。是会生气地叫我滚出去？还是干脆继续装作听不见？又过了好久，久到我以为他不再打算跟我继续这个对话，他才忽然说：那个术，已经全忘记了。</p><p>我没有预料过这个回答。</p><p>我沉默了很久，是怕一开口他就能发现我哭了，那样一切也会前功尽弃。没有写轮眼就不会有雷切，虽然我深信凭他的实力早晚会钻研出什么新的术，或许能代替雷切，又或许比雷切更上一层楼。没有了查克拉短缺的问题，对于他来说没准是件好事——就像是走了一条另辟蹊径的弯路，虽然路上有得有失，但现在总算是回了正道。从这个角度想，我又有什么可伤心的呢？ </p><p>那之后我情绪有些低落，也就没再提做饭的事。晚饭吃的还是送来的东西，我们的相处也与之前没什么不同。后来我想，要不是后面我没控制住又非要往前踏那一步，或许这样的日子就会一直继续下去，不温不火地，直到他的眼睛康复。</p><p>吃完饭，我没有像往日一样起来收碗筷。我就坐在他对面，看着他那没有生气的眼睛，又看了看他碗里的饭：几乎没怎么碰过，这让我顿时焦躁了起来。我让他再吃一点——不是建议地，而是用了更命令式的语气。</p><p>‘创伤后失明的恢复，病人本身的情绪占了很大一部分’，我想起他病历上写的这段话，心里便揪得更厉害了。</p><p>今天没什么胃口，再说吧。他很干脆地拒绝。然而他话音刚落，我立刻又接了话。</p><p>你就一直这么半死不活地，到底是不是因为那个死掉的四战战犯？我很直接地质问道。</p><p>他已经死了，而且罪有应得的事。你有什么必要老想着这种人？就不能过好你自己的生活吗？我更加咄咄逼人地补充。 </p><p>等话都说出来我才意识到自己表现得很突兀。我本来想的是循序渐进着来，以一个旁观者的角度，用更体贴的，缓和的方法——但他的行为也好，语言也好（不管是有意识还是无意识地），似乎总是会激发我最急躁的一面。以前是，那时候是，没想到现在还是一样。</p><p>我静待着他的反应，既怕他承认，又怕他否认；怕他没有反应，更怕他反应太大，再受什么刺激。他越是不理我，我就越是忐忑不安，甚至产生了一个十足疯狂的想法：不如告诉他真相吧。</p><p>唉，他的一声叹气忽然地打断了我，说：樱怎么会派你这种家伙来照顾我？<br/>你真的有受过任何战后心理疏导的相关培训吗？他无可奈何地讲，这种事情是我个人的隐私吧？如果我不主动说，就意味着我不想说；我不想说总有我的原因，你如果怀疑这就是我的创伤来源，不就更不该提起吗？</p><p>我被他说地愣住了，一时半会儿竟想不出该怎么应对。他看我不说话，就继续补充道：如果我是你，比起刚才那样，我会问‘你如果有什么心事的话，介意跟我谈谈吗？’</p><p>你如果有什么心事的话，介意跟我谈谈吗？我一个字不变地反问他。<br/>有一些吧，但不太想跟你谈呢。他笑了一下，略有些僵硬地起身，只再跟我说了句‘晚安’。</p><p>那之后我又一个人在饭厅了坐了很久，脑子空荡荡地发呆。等我收拾完东西，又把今天的碗筷洗完，已经将近午夜了。我没有什么别的事可做，躺在床上又翻来覆去无法入睡。不知是为什么，我突然产生了去他的房间看看的冲动——尽管睡前我观察过，他房间的灯早已经熄了。</p><p>我的房间离他的卧房很远。刚来的时候他说让我随便找一间屋子安顿下来，但当我真的选了间离他近的屋子，他又反悔了，说自己喜欢跟别人保持距离，硬是给我安排到现在这间。我悄悄地穿过院子，潜到他房间门外，想听听里面的动静。这一听我又一次愣住了。 </p><p>我听到了低沉的，压抑的，充满欲望的喘息声。任何成年男人都能分辨出这声音出现的场合——他在自慰。理智告诉我非礼勿视，非礼勿听，但我的脚像生了根，我没有走开，就这么一直藏在门外，听着他压低了声线喘。又过了一会儿，那些喘息的频率开始变快，他的音调提高了，最后则成了一声突兀的，实打实的呻吟（同为男人，我当然知道那是因为什么）。再之后声音消失了。我思考着差不多该溜回去的时候，里面的人却忽然开口了。</p><p>不打声招呼再走吗？他叫住我。门打开了，我俩差点撞了个满怀。他衣服穿得好好的，眼睛和睫毛都懒懒耷拉着，脸上还有些高潮后的红色。我不知道该怎么解释这番奇怪行径，只好搪塞说自己听到有声音，所以才会来看看。他似乎不打算追究这个事——至少他看上去并没有因此很生气。但奇怪地是，他好像也不想就这么算了。</p><p>你有跟男人做过吗？他靠着门框，淡淡地问我，好像这只是一个什么普通的日常话题。我再次愣住了，就在我试图理解这话背后的含义的时，他慢慢往前跨了一步，拉着我身体一侧的手，一同放在了我的裤裆上。要不是他这么做，我甚至没有意识到自己已经有些勃起了。</p><p>没做过也没关系，他凑到了我的耳朵边，用还带着点气声的低音跟我说话：我技术很好，不会弄疼你的。</p><p>说完，他拉着我胸前的衣服，一路就把我带进了屋子里，又把我弄上了床，骑在了我身上——整套动作行云流水，一点也不像个失明的人。他先把我的上衣扒了，手开始在我的上半身摸个没完没了，一个地方都不肯放过，活像在做什么身体检查似的。好在我一直用着变身术，我想，不然那半边带着初代细胞的特殊身体立刻会暴露我的身份。</p><p>上半身完事儿后他又开始扒我的裤子。这下场景就变得很尴尬了：我方才就在半勃起的状态，这么被他一顿摸来摸去，还是用一种过于柔情的方式，这让我的阴茎逐渐变得更热更硬了。我本以为他会去招呼我的老二，但没想到比起那个他似乎更想继续某种身体检查。直到从头到脚都被彻底研究了一遍，他才终于肯让我把衣服穿了回去。</p><p>我过去的性经验里从来没有以男性为对象过，要是换了别人，被这么莫名其妙一顿性骚扰我可能已经一拳头过去了。但现在我既不可能对他大打出手，也不太敢挣脱——帮我穿好衣服后，他忽然加大了力气，一只手就把我两个胳膊反剪住了。</p><p>我不是真打不过他，只是他现在压在我身上的方式是标准的擒拿体术，但凡反抗一下，就会立刻暴露我也是个不亚于他的忍者——这下我总算是理解了他的真实意图，但那已经太晚了：我的手被他从后面用带着查克拉的细线捆住，耳边又响起了那熟悉的，如同千鸟悲鸣的刺耳声音。雷遁在他手上就像一把冰冷而漂亮的利刃，此时正架在我的脖子旁。</p><p>看吧，你并没有忘记雷切呢。我悲哀地说，随即又发出了一串干笑，也不知是在笑他还是笑自己。</p><p>你似乎知道的还不少啊，他的声音冷厉如黑暗中的雷光，比起方才温柔的样子判若两人。</p><p>那不如说些我不清楚的，比如你到底是谁？樱从不会在我面前主动提那个人，更不会允许别人跟我提雷切的事。<br/>雷遁离我的脖子更近了些，他只要再用些许力，我会立刻一命呜呼。</p><p>你的学生们都很体贴呢，我又笑了。‘那个人’？看来这个创伤不轻啊，怎么，连他的名字都不打算直接说出来吗？</p><p>别装了，要动手就快点。他无视我的冷嘲热讽，只冷冰冰地继续说他想说的：赶紧用你的忍术，除非真不想要这条命了。</p><p>我不是早告诉过你我不是忍者，又哪会什么忍术。我答道。</p><p>雷鸣声持续着，脖颈处传来的杀意很清楚地表达了他是认真的，但这竟让我感到很是安慰——至少说明了我的身份还没有暴露。如果此刻死在他手上，倒也算个干净利落的结局。</p><p>我们又僵持了一会儿，直到他收起手上的术，放开了我。</p><p>那就滚远点，他说。别让我再抓到你。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>档案编号：00041295 <br/>叙述人：“山鸮”（“暗杀战术特殊部队”内部代号）<br/>时间：旧纪元633年（第四次忍界大战一年后）7月</p><p>这是一场特殊的审问。在许多天前，我被告知此次犯人的身份列属于最高机密，我甚至签署了暗部极少动用的绝对保密协议——一旦签订者泄露了任何此次审问中的细节，既将等同于叛国，暗部会以肃清叛忍的名义将其处决。</p><p>看到资料后，我立刻理解了为何五代目大人会对此次事件如此看重；我难以形容自己当下的感受，恐惧和震撼占了大多数，而那之后则是浓烈的无力感——对于我生活的这个时代。暗部内并非没有出现过叛忍，但那大多属于个人行为。可以说自三代目与团藏的时代后，暗部内部从未出现过如此激进的对立。听命于火影，效忠于忍村，绝不将利刃指向自己的同伴是我们的绝对准则。而如此性质恶劣的，个人利益导向的，甚至带着政治意味的私下暗杀，一旦在村子里公开，后果可想而知。</p><p>山雨欲来风满楼。这样的感受在我看到囚室里的主审官后变得更加强烈。受审犯也算是一位有些名望的老暗部了。讽刺的是，主审官更是位传说般的存在——虽然他已经退出暗部很久，但那个颇具威慑力的名号，‘写轮眼卡卡西’，至今仍根植在不少人的脑海里。此刻他坐在审讯室的中央，面无表情地阅读一叠资料。听到我进来后，他微微对我颔首示意。我注意到他手腕上还包着绷带，脸侧也有尚未恢复的淤青，应该都是暗杀行动里留下来的。</p><p>此次涉事的暗部成员共有四十人，其中的三十九人已经不在了——死于他们的目标旗木卡卡西手里，仅有一个活口被留下来。由于性质特殊，五代目已经派了自己的精锐部队看守此人，但另一方面，“改良派”高层迫切想要从他嘴里套出一些关键信息，也想趁此机会将暗部中其他被“复兴派”渗透的成员找出来。</p><p>第一轮刑讯就持续了将近一整天，到最后就连掌刑官都想要叫停休息了。犯人的嘴巴很严，我们几乎是一无所获：除了几个已经在行动里死去的成员，一两个“复兴派”中层的名字外，并没有得到什么更有意义的东西。暗部的训练里本就有落入敌方后该应对拷问的部分，我们刑讯部的那些套路，只怕这位老手不见得比我知道得少。</p><p>入夜后我们休息了一会儿，就着囚室里恶臭的血腥味吃了点东西补充体力。期间医疗班来过一次，我知道他们是“改良派”的人。检查了一下犯人后，他们向我们传达了“改良派”某位高层的意思：在吐出所有东西前，务必确保他好好活着。其中一位医忍还专门强调：犯人失血很严重，如果再用鞭刑之类的方法可能会直接要了他的命，建议我们换点别的。<br/>卡卡西跟医疗班交涉了一番，表示自己心里有数。随后他告知我，如今天的审讯就先到这里，让我回去休息，他整理好报告后会直接交给五代目。我口头上答应，私底下却留了个心眼。虽然名义上所有暗部成员都直属于火影，但很早以前我就在帮“改良派”做事了。这次上头曾暗示过我要注意的不仅是犯人，还有旗木卡卡西。</p><p>我假装同医疗班一起离开，半路又折了回去，潜在暗处监视囚室中的一举一动。起初卡卡西只是很正常地整理报告，并没有什么特别的行为，但我多少有些奇怪：如果只是写报告的话，他完全没必要一直呆在囚室里吧？又过了一会儿，刑架上的犯人忽然开口了：他说自己想喝水。</p><p>卡卡西的笔顿了一下，但是依旧没有抬头，于是犯人就又重复了一遍。接下来的场景让我觉得更加怪异：在暗部的审讯里，切断水的供给某种程度上也算是一种击破对方意志的手段。经验丰富如卡卡西不可能不明白这点，但是他却答应了对方的请求。</p><p>你很害怕我死吧，队长？<br/>犯人喝完水后，突然一改方才的惜字如金。</p><p>以我对你的了解，你恐怕也不希望我说出那些暗部的名字吧？你很清楚，我们这种人，在上头的斗争中一旦站了队，最后都不会有什么好果子吃。“复兴派”把我们当狗，“改良派”也不见得把我们当人看。</p><p>卡卡西没有说话，只是静静站着，似乎在等待他接下来的话。</p><p>但是队长啊，我是真没想到你的私心已经到了这种地步。犯人发出了两声嘲讽的干笑，继续说道：那个时候，如果不是我说出了宇智波带土的名字，你是绝对不会留我这个活口吧？你要是当时下手了，我就永远不可能或者回来，更不可能交代出任何人的名字了。不过鞭子打得我还真是疼啊，你说我是不是该干脆都招了比较好呢？毕竟我要是死在这儿，你恐怕永远也不会知道宇智波带土的下落了。</p><p> </p><p>‘宇智波带土’，这个名字让我更加迷惑了起来。我当然知道那是四战的发起者，但他理应在战争结束时死去，又和这次的刺杀行动有什么关系呢？从他们的对话里分析，似乎此人是掌握了什么关于宇智波带土的信息，而卡卡西忌惮着这一点，才留下了他这个唯一活口。</p><p>我来不及多想，只屏住了呼吸继续听他们的对话。目前为止卡卡西还没有什么越界的行为，尽管从他与四战战犯是旧识这一点上看，他绝对是存在着知情不报的动机的。想到这里，我再次确定了一下自己的查克拉是否隐藏得当——尽管我自认是这方面的高手，但在旗木卡卡西前谨慎一点总是好的。</p><p>要不这样，我们来做个交易。刑架上的人继续说道。队长，你应该还记得那种禁药吧，不到万不得已不会用，我想凭你的本事肯定能搞到一点。我对什么复兴派改良派都不感兴趣，跟四战战犯更是无冤无仇——说实话我甚至还有些佩服他呢，为了心爱的人复仇，不惜让整个世界为她陪葬。你知道的，我在暗部苟活了这么多年，只是为了有朝一日能亲手杀了你。吃了那个药，你还能有一天的命，然后我可以带你去找他……</p><p>宇智波带土死后，我每天都能收到各种来路不明的消息，说他还活在人世。</p><p>卡卡西打断了对面。我注意到他的每一块面部肌肉都相当平静，但微有些僵硬的眼睑，还是暴露了这番话对他来说并不是毫无冲击的。</p><p>如果每次我都信了，恐怕现在也不会站在这里了。他又补充道。除非先见到宇智波带土本人，不然我们之间不存在任何交易的可能。 </p><p>你要是不相信，又何必留下我的性命？</p><p>留你性命的不是我，是五代目大人。如果你真的想提什么条件，也别找我，不如让自己少受点皮肉之苦。</p><p>说罢，卡卡西最后整理了一下桌子上的资料准备离开。然而就在他快出门的时候，刑架上的人再一次又喊住了他。</p><p>队长，看在往日的情面上我再告诉你一点东西：四战战犯之所以还活着，是因为他体内残留了十尾查克拉。复兴派看上了那个力量，所以才用尽方法保下他的性命。我猜，你一定很想知道他为什么一直不来找你吧？那是因为这一年来他都被关在地牢里，我们拿锁链拴着他，用尽各种酷刑折磨他，让他死去活来，直到乖乖听话为止。对待这种硬骨头的疯狗会用什么手段，您应该比我清楚得多吧。啊对了，那家伙还提起过您呢。睡觉时候他总是做噩梦，然后就会喊什么‘卡卡西，不要跟着我过来，不要那么快过来’，队长，你说那到底是什么意思啊？</p><p>什么意思，你自己去问他不就知道了。卡卡西只又冷淡地应了一句，随后便走出了审讯室。</p><p> </p><p>直到确定他已经远走，我才放松了一口气。我结合着手头的资料，顺着方才两人的对话梳理思绪：一方面，犯人似乎是因为对卡卡西的私仇才参与了“复兴派”策划的刺杀行动；另一方面，四战战犯幸存了下来，并且掌握在“复兴派”手里。出于某种考虑，犯人把四战战犯未死的消息告知了卡卡西，这也是卡卡西留下他性命的原因，而卡卡西并没有在他的报告中提到过这一点。至于隐瞒的原因，要么是他一丁点也不相信；要么正相反，他相信了。</p><p>我思考着要如何给上级报告，又以为审讯室附近没有别人，一时便放松了查克拉的隐匿。然而那一刻的大意暴露了我：感受到背后的雷遁查克拉时一切已经太晚了。螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，我这才明白方才审讯室里的，一直都只是旗木卡卡西的影分身而已，而他本人不知从什么时候开始，已在更黑暗的角落里盯上了我。</p><p>我想起了暗部传说中关于‘写轮眼卡卡西’一个很重要的部分：为了任务，他可以毫不犹豫地对自己人下手。</p><p>此刻，那雷遁就顶在了我心脏的位置，浓烈的杀意让人冷汗淋漓。</p><p>刚刚听到的东西，你尽可以报告给你的上头，他说道。不过一旦这事被坐实了，恐怕连五代目都未必能保下你。至于我这边，既然你的上级对我也不是全然信任，你出了什么事，第一个被怀疑的就是我，我犯不着引火烧身。</p><p>说罢，他收起了手里的术。杀气也消失了。</p><p>自相残杀的事我确实做了不少，他说。可以的话，我希望到今天为止。</p><p>我在黑暗里听着他逐渐远去的脚步声，这次旗木卡卡西是真的离开了。</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>档案编号：0004389 （其三）<br/>叙述人：？？？<br/>时间：旧纪元633年（第四次忍界大战一年后）8月</p><p>从他家离开后我不知道能去哪儿。虽然做了妥善的伪装，也在“复兴派”的安排下有了虚构身份，但大半夜地在木叶里游荡，再惹上盘查的暗部可不是什么好主意。于是我选择在神威空间里打发一晚。睡一觉再做决定，无论什么时候都是不错的选择。我找了块石头靠着，然后又一次进入了那个梦。</p><p> </p><p>说是梦或许有些不合适，那更应该被称作场景再现：它发生在我潜入暗部秘密监狱的那天。空间忍术让我非常轻易地找到了目标，我又赶在另一个“根”成员动手之前把那个人带进了异空间。“复兴派”想让我直接除掉他，但那并不是我的打算：在那之前，我想从他嘴巴里套出点别的什么。</p><p>对我的到来他似乎并不意外，甚至还有些病态的兴奋。我用木遁迅速做了一个十字型的刑架，把他固定在上面。我想要从他那里知道主使这次行动的“复兴派”成员都还有谁。</p><p>他没有回答，于是我又弄出了一根二指粗的，满是尖倒刺的木棒，直接洞穿了他一侧的脊骨，见他依旧不肯开口，我又握着木遁反方向收回，那些带着查克拉的倒刺总算发挥了些作用：他凄厉的吼叫响彻了整个异空间。对于这些出身暗部的死士，没有特殊手段是很难让他们听话的。</p><p>我告诉他，我知道你们暗部在折磨人上面很有一套，但我会让你见识些新鲜东西。</p><p>我知道你是谁。我也知道你们的关系。<br/>他阴惨惨地对我咧开嘴，边笑边盯着我的左眼看，那是我曾经送出去过，后面又回来了的眼睛。</p><p>你是来报仇的吧？为了旗木卡卡西。</p><p>这个人眼神勾勾地盯着我，并且在提起那个名字的时候面部肌肉变得份外扭曲，我猜想他们之间或许是有什么过节的。那家伙早年结下的仇家不少，要被“复兴派”拉拢几个倒也不难。</p><p>他迸发出一声狰狞的大笑，对我说：你真以为这样就是在保护他吗？有这个时间，还不如赶紧去把你那两只眼睛都挖了给他得了。</p><p>我走上前，一把掐住他的脖子，问他什么意思。</p><p>他并没有回答我，只是更加疯狂地大笑，声音高亢得不像一个受过刑的人。</p><p>真是可惜啊，那次我差点就能把旗木卡卡西杀了。不过现在我改变主意了。你知道吗，听说你活下来时我有多高兴？你这个人，你的存在，才是最致命的。</p><p>给你一个忠告吧，抓紧时间自行了断，在他发现你还没死之前。又或者……你可以等着，等到旗木卡卡西自以为聪明地找到了你……我真想看看他是如何自掘坟墓，又是如何走到不得不亲手处死你的一天，这可比直接杀了他更让我痛快。只要一想到他那痛不欲生，生不如死的样子，我就高——</p><p>然而他的话没有来得及说完。在我意识到自己做了什么之前他已经断气了——是被我掐死的。那扭到一边的脖子，半吐的舌头，以及还没有僵住的狰狞大笑，成了我噩梦里最后的片段。</p><p>我猛地惊醒了过来，那只刚在梦中杀过人的右手还是颤抖的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那之后我又一次回到了旗木宅。考虑到他昨晚的敌意，我决定从此改变策略，只暗中盯住他就好。已经接近中午了，平时这个时候他通常会在晒太阳，我便直接往院子里找他。</p><p>没有人，于是我又去了客厅，还是没有。这让我有些奇怪，便再去了他的卧室，厨房，甚至他已故父亲的房间，但都没有找到人。这个时候我已经开始有些不安了，一个眼睛看不见的人还能去哪里呢？好在那之后很快我找到了他，居然是在我住过的那间客房里。</p><p>屋子里有很重的酒气，不过好在是这样才让我确定他只是普通的宿醉，而不是因为什么别的原因才晕倒的。他趴在床头，身上还穿着昨晚那套衣服，身旁散落着几个已经空了的瓶子。木叶的医疗班到底是怎么做事的，我想，竟然让一个病号在家里藏了那么多酒。</p><p>我把他抱起来放到床上，拿掉了他的外衣和面罩。他眼下有些乌青，脸却泛着不自然的红，看样子多半是喝了大半宿。我想先让他睡一会儿，刚准备扯被子的时候，他却非常警觉地醒了。在他动用什么术之前，我赶紧表示自己没别的意思，只是想回来问问能不能给我多少结点工资。从表情上来看他并不信这番鬼话，但还是把我的手腕放开了。</p><p>钱就放在书房里，你自己去拿就行。说罢，他有点僵硬地从床上起来，摸索着往外走。你要去哪儿啊？我扶你去吧？我问他，他没有回答，但我猜到了他肯定是去浴室的。</p><p>于是我就站在门外，听着他在里面干呕了好一阵。他昨天晚饭没怎么吃，又喝了这么多酒，这会儿估计吐也吐不出什么东西。又过一会儿里面没声音了，我想进去看看，却发现他把门锁了。<br/>我叫他的名字，问他需要帮忙吗，然而里头什么回应都没有。这个普通的锁本该对我是毫无作用的，哪怕不用神威，一个再简单不过的忍术也能很快弄开它。但此时除了等待，我什么别的都不好做。又过了一阵，里面传来了洗漱池的水声，听起来像是他在洗手，我这才放下心来。</p><p>水声持续了很久，久到我忍不住想到底有什么好洗的时候，他才从浴室里出来。他脸上的酡红已散了大半，也已经把面罩又戴了回去。我以为他至少会说点什么，比如让我拿了钱赶紧走别赖在这儿之类的，而他只是绕开我，一言不发地离开了。</p><p>我转身，看着他在走廊上扶着墙，摸索着前行的样子：明明因为看不见而无法太快行动，却又刻意地加大了步伐，就像是迫不及待地想要逃出我的视线一样。</p><p>懦夫。<br/>我冷冷地说道。</p><p>他的脚步停了下来，但除此之外并没有别的反应。</p><p>你自己也知道丢不起这个人吧？所以才躲着学生，躲着朋友，就连一个看护都要急着赶走。我颇为讽刺地呛道，躲在父亲留下来的房子里酗酒，你是在等着六代火影的帽子直接掉到头上？</p><p>我已经打算决定退出竞选了。他冷淡地答了一句，我不清楚你到底是来干什么的，但如果是为了下一任火影的事，劝你还是省点力气。</p><p>为什么？ <br/>我不适合再当忍者，自然也不可能做什么火影了。</p><p>……</p><p>我无法形容这番话带来的震撼有多强烈。我只感到一股热气在胸口回荡，然后又顺着喉咙往上冲。看着这个瘦高而挺拔的背影，我一瞬间竟觉得他十分陌生，仿佛那根本不是我认识了大半辈子的人。</p><p>……你知道自己在说什么吗？我听见我的声音在颤抖。<br/>就因为你的眼睛看不见了，因为不能再用雷切，因为......因为一些什么别的原因，你就要放弃曾经所有的努力，逃避人生到这种地步吗！</p><p>愤怒和哽咽让我一时说不出话。我跨步上前，抓着衣服把他翻过来，紧接着冲他左脸就是狠狠一拳头。他被我打得向后踉跄了几步，但始终是站立着的。我默默地等，等待他反击，如果有需要的话我不介意用肉搏的方式再跟他打一架，直到把他揍醒过来。</p><p>我没有在逃避。<br/>他擦掉了嘴角被我打出来的血，用一种很是坚定的语气说道：我只是在及时止损——从村子的角度考虑。</p><p>及时止损？我更不明白他的意思了。</p><p>你知道我是怎么弄成这样的吗？他指了指自己的眼睛，又非常突然地把自己的面罩，或者说是上衣的领子整个拉了下来。我立刻注意到了：在他脖子和肩膀交界的地方有一个十分可怖，显然是方才愈合不久的疤——多半是苦无之类的利器刺进去造成的。</p><p>我大概能猜到那是怎么来的。我偷看过暗部的档案：一个半月前的那次刺杀差点就成功了，他回来的时候伤得很重，如果不是五代目火影亲自出马，这条命恐怕是捡不回来的。</p><p>看样子你也不是毫不知情啊。他轻笑了一声，又把领口拉回去，遮上了那个瘆人的疤。</p><p>那次行动确实计划得很周密，但来的人还真不至于把我弄成这副样子。他用轻而平静的音调讲述着，仿佛那些事情与自己毫无关系。或许只有经历过真正的痛苦，才能听出他的话语里藏着一种巨大而无望的悲痛，而我刚刚好正是这种人。</p><p>四十个暗部，我一口气杀了三十九个，到了最后那个才发现是旧识。我做了六年暗部队长，他做了四年我的队员。所以我忍不住问到底是为什么？然后我才知道，早些年我杀了他的父母，让他成为了孤儿；而他加入暗部，又专门到我手下做事，原来只是为了更熟悉我，好让自己有机会报仇。那家伙说了两个名字，问我还记得他们是谁吗？想起过他父母死前的样子吗？然而我答不上来。</p><p>他干巴巴地笑了一声，又垂下了眼睛。</p><p>我不记得了，他说，杀了太多的人，我根本想不起来谁是谁。我看着那些死在地上的暗部，想着杀戮恐怕已经成为了我的一种本能。我非杀掉他们不可吗？我又是什么时候变成这样的？一个对生命如此漠视，麻木的人，真的能成为一个好火影吗？也就是那个时候我愣了一会儿，才让他得手了。</p><p>他指了指自己的脖子。</p><p>后来回到村里我去查了以前的卷宗，他继续说道，我想像从前一样安慰自己，如果是任务那一定是因为他们背叛了村子。结果我发现他父母根本不是什么叛忍，那桩案子是个冤案，有人做了手脚，想借暗部的手铲除异己罢了。虽然后来三代目给他们一家平了反，但确实人是我杀的，他要把我看做仇人也没什么不对。</p><p> </p><p>他要说的应该都已经说完了，我想。我觉得是时候反驳他一些什么，老生常谈的，比如‘那不是你能够左右的’，再比如‘过去的事情就让它过去’，但我一句也说不出口。</p><p>我们这代人成长在战争里，从孩提时代就见惯了人类最残忍，贪婪，无可救药的一面；那让我们发自内心地相信，同样的悲剧在未来或许还会重复上演。我明白他的想法：在黑暗里生活了太久的人，哪里敢确信这个世界真的存在光明？如果只是作为一个小人物，安慰着自己活在当下自然没有问题；但火影不一样，火影身上肩负的是大家对美好未来的期望，一个没有见过光明的人，又如何能带领人们战胜黑暗？ </p><p> </p><p>抱歉，你不介意的话，我想先去睡一会儿了。他说，那之后便转身离开了。</p><p>我看着他向我远去，他的腰杆还是挺得很直，只是步伐似乎比起从前慢了一些。对着这个疲惫却依旧坚毅的背影，我心里的想法忽然发生了改变：什么最优秀的上忍，写轮眼的英雄，六代目火影，让这些虚无的东西都见鬼去吧。我在心里无声地念着他的名字：卡卡西，我最好的朋友，我和这个世界最后的纠缠。余下的岁月里，不如试着做个最平凡的人好了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>档案编号：00041697<br/>叙述人：加藤 静音<br/>时间：旧纪元633年（第四次忍界大战一年后）7月</p><p> </p><p>我及时把门关上了——在纲手大人彻底发火之前。我看了一眼正站在火影桌前与她对峙着的旗木卡卡西，对他做出了一个“拜托了”的神情，他并不是没看见，却飞快地挪开了与我对视的目光。</p><p>纲手大人，您至少应该先看过我的计划书再决定吧？<br/>
或许是因为我的请求，卡卡西的声音压得要比方才低了一些，语气也还是很礼貌的，甚至还带了一点恳求的意味。然而哪怕他表现得让人挑不出一丝错，我却听得出那内里的态度仍是相当倔强，丝毫不肯退让的，这无疑才是让纲手大人生气的重点。</p><p>我的意思还说的不够明白吗？她又重复了一次，卡卡西，宇智波带土死的时候你也在，具体是怎么回事你应该比我清楚。</p><p>但是从目前的情报来看，尾兽查克拉的残留能够延续生命，这个假设您也是认可的……</p><p>——有可能就代表事情已经发生了吗！？纲手大人再次打断了他，她看起来情绪不佳，这让我对火影办公椅后面那堵墙产生了深切的担忧。</p><p>比起这种虚无缥缈的传言，你现在更应该关心的是该怎么快点康复过来！她指向卡卡西还吊着绷带的手臂。<br/>
以及如何去争取顾问们的认可，她强压着火气再次强调道：身为现任火影我不会干涉下一任的事，但我必须告诉你，‘复兴派’对你的反对态度越来越强硬，如果这个时候你刚好做出什么冲动的行为，这正是他们最想看到的。</p><p>如果宇智波带土，或者说哪怕只是他的一部分身体真的落在‘复兴派’手上，他们会如何利用他的力量——难道您要坐视不理吗？</p><p>当然不，但这和你眼下的职责是两码事，我会另外安排人调查。</p><p>……但这是目前我们唯一的线索了。卡卡西的声音听起来略有些急躁，不得不说这让我感到意外，印象里他一直是个相当沉得住气的人。</p><p>抱歉。<br/>
大概是意识到了方才的失态，他立刻就切回了一个更得体的态度：我的意思是，既然我们已经有了这条线索，最快速的方法难道不是……</p><p>方法？纲手大人再一次打断了他。她上下打量着卡卡西，随后冷冷地说道：你的方法就是让自己去当诱饵，然后往一个明显是想要你性命的家伙挖好的坑里跳？如果你脱不了身呢？如果这背后还有别的陷阱呢？到那个时候你打算告诉自己，只要能够追查到宇智波带土的下落，就算拼上性命也是有价值的牺牲么？</p><p>卡卡西没有说话。从他的表情里我猜他是想要反驳的，但不知为何并没有开口。</p><p>那些老家伙说的是对的，你确实还太年轻。我听见纲手大人发出一声叹息。或许是我对你期待得太高了，卡卡西，你根本还没有做好成为火影的准备。</p><p>……纲手大人。<br/>
我忍不住想要插嘴，毕竟这话在我听来可说得着实不轻。我有些尴尬地看向卡卡西，他沉默了一会儿，最终只说了句‘很抱歉让您失望了’。那之后他拿回了办公桌上的计划书，又欠身行了一个礼。就在他转身准备离开的时候，纲手大人再次叫住了他。</p><p>旗木卡卡西，鉴于你最近的表现，作为火影恐怕我不得不收回你的一些权限。她用十分严肃且具有魄力的声音宣布道：包括你进出暗部，随时抽调c级以上档案或情报的权利；另外，暂停你目前的所有工作，在收到进一步的指示前，禁止你以木叶上忍的身份接受，进行，参与，或询问任何任务。听明白了吗？</p><p>话说到这个份上，就是完全没有转圜的余地了。真的需要严厉到这种程度吗？我十分忧虑地想，这几道禁令几乎等同于暂时取消了旗木卡卡西的上忍身份，一想到稍后还要去各个部门传达这个惊人的消息，我就感到相当头疼。真不知道外面的流言蜚语又会传成什么样子。</p><p>听明白的话就回答。纲手大人又厉声呵斥道。<br/>
是，我明白了。卡卡西答道，随后解下头上的忍者护额，留在了火影办公桌上。他走出去的时候我本要跟过去说些什么，但纲手大人拦住了我。</p><p>让他自己想清楚吧。她说。其他的事情你不需要担心。</p><p>我注意到她眼神里有一股很重的疲态，虽然对外没有表现出来，但我清楚自从战争后她的精力就大不如从前了。战后村子里百废待兴，五大国之间关系微妙，而‘复兴派’与‘改良派’之争又是暗潮汹涌，纲手大人要操心的东西实在是太多。</p><p>要是自来也大人还在就好了。我不由得这么想。哪怕帮不上什么实质性的忙，也总能开解一下她，做她心理上的后盾。当然这个想法只存在了一瞬，我就马上把它压了下去。我怕被她猜到这个念头，这种时候我不想再触到那些伤心往事了。</p><p> </p><p>档案编号：0004389 （其四）<br/>
叙述人：？？？<br/>
时间：旧纪元633年（第四次忍界大战一年后）9月</p><p> </p><p>那次冲突后我们的生活似乎真的发生了一些改变。他没再提让我离开的事，好像终于接纳了我这个看护的存在。我们之间的交流也变得多了不少，甚至家里的伙食也得到了明显改善——如今基本每餐饭都是吃我做的，他偶尔会帮忙用雷遁切个菜什么。最重要的是，他不再像从前一样成天闷在屋子里了：旗木家的宅子里有个挺大的后院，我们时不时会在那里户外运动一下，虽然形式有点尴尬：他主动提出要教我用苦无手里剑之类的忍具（不是说利器都收走了吗？这个人到底在家里偷藏了多少违禁物品？？），我就装模作样地学着，不亦乐乎地演一个从小怀揣着忍者梦想奈何笨手笨脚怎么都不得要领的家伙。让我意外的是，他对我这个“傻学生”倒是相当耐心，甚至我怀疑他就是特别吃这一套。时间长了我甚至能总结出来几个最容易逗他开心的法子：一个是假装被忍具绊倒，第二个是故意把手里剑丢到树上，爬上去拿的时候又掉下来摔到了屁股。每次我这么做，他都会边忍着笑边拉我起来，然后懒洋洋地，但十分温柔地再教我一次。</p><p>等我稍微“进步”一些后我们会开始玩点“刺激”的：比如有一天他拿了一袋忍具让我冲他丢。我一开始假装大惊小怪地拒绝了，说这样玩可是要出人命的。推脱一番后我再配合他，边鼓掌边看他给我示范如何听音辨位，单用一把手里剑防御。有时候他还会得意洋洋地给我表演很花哨的转苦无——还在忍者学校的时候一度很流行这个，然而那个时候他比现在严肃得多，每次看到大家这么玩都会很扫兴地告诫我们‘忍具可不是这么用的’。甚至还有更无聊的：用扔苦无的方式在树上刻名字。院子里那棵树看上去有年纪了，有些地方还能看到浅浅的，刻得歪歪扭扭的‘卡卡西’三个字，估计是他还很小的时候弄出来的。</p><p>明明都是些幼稚的事，但我能感受到他的快乐是真实的——我的也是。我想或许幸福真的会传染，这些天来我似乎也找回了一些遗失已久的感觉。这样寻常而平淡，没有意义地被消磨掉的时光，它们像是有温度一样，无声地消融着每个人心中的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>这样的日子持续了一段时间，直到有一天，他很直接地告诉我今日夜里会有客人，我在场不方便，所以让我早点洗漱完回房间休息。</p><p>我答应了，也没有多问是什么人。</p><p>洗完澡我打算回房，一进门，却立刻感受到了异样。寻常人或许难以发现，但那瞒不过一个有写轮眼的宇智波。整个屋子被植下了一种相当复杂而特殊的封印术——这个术对施术者控制查克拉流动的能力要求极高，因而能完全掌握的人不多。不过显然，这一位施术者做的相当完美：只要人呆在房间里，外面来了再厉害的感知型忍者也无法察觉到我的存在——哪怕我吹了个豪火球把屋子烧了。而相应的，外面发生了什么我也无从得知，封印术能屏蔽掉几乎所有我能想到的能够用来窃听的小伎俩。</p><p>既然这样，我索性躺在床上，开着写轮眼，百无聊赖地盯着那封印术里流动着的查克拉轨迹。那淡淡的，雷光一样的青蓝色让我很容易猜出施术者是谁。看起来是保护，其实还留了一手防备，实在是很像他的风格。</p><p>我意料之中地失眠了。也不知在床上翻来覆去了多久，我发现封印消失了，一阵脚步声渐渐传来。 </p><p>你已经睡了吗？<br/>
我听到他在门外问我。我犹豫了一会儿，最终还是起来给他开了门。他换了一件浴衣，除了看起来略有点疲倦外没什么不正常的。<br/>
你客人招待完了？我问道。他点了点头算是回答，然后很突然地问我，想去院子里聊会儿天吗？<br/>
这么晚？<br/>
你这不是也没睡吗。<br/>
大半夜的有什么好聊？你不会要对我图谋不轨吧？先声明我对男人没兴趣啊。</p><p>说罢，我回屋里拿了件外套，毕竟已经入秋的夜晚还是挺冷的。我跟着他一起顺着走廊往下走。想象中的，对我刚才那番调侃的反击并没有出现——他似乎没有那个心情。我们在院子里坐了下来，虽然说的是出来聊天，他却异常地沉默，但这对我来说也不是什么坏事，我索性就坐在他身边发呆。九月夜里的月亮在遥远的天空里，银色的，看上去孤独又美丽。</p><p>不是你说出来聊天的么？不聊我回去了。我说道。<br/>
没说不聊啊。他说。来聊吧。<br/>
你穿那么少不冷？我把顺手带出来的外套丢给他。他接了过去，然后笑了一下，说，你这个保姆倒还做的挺好。 </p><p>我们就又这样静静坐了一会儿。</p><p>对了，你还从没告诉过我你叫什么名字。他问我。<br/>
这个很重要吗？<br/>
我总不能一直叫你“喂”吧。<br/>
你也这么叫了快一个月了。我说，而且有些东西，留一点朦胧感也没什么不好。</p><p>这话说完他又不开口了，我索性继续讲：你没听过那个故事吗？关于走丢的狗和主人的。<br/>
没有。<br/>
从前有一只狗，它走丢了，在一个离主人很远的地方。狗找不到回去的路，还被人抓走卖去了另一个城市的宠物店。这个狗每天被关在笼子里，绝望又伤心，觉得这辈子都不会再见到主人了。结果没想到有一天呢，它的主人居然走进了店里。主人看到狗很高兴，又把它买了回去。听起来是不是挺好的，这个结局？</p><p>还不错。</p><p>后来这个狗回家了就开始想，到底为什么主人那天会来这么远的宠物店呢？然后它明白了，原来自己不是不可替代的，主人去宠物店是因为想要一只新宠物，只是阴差阳错又遇到了它。但是这个狗很聪明，它一直没有问出来这个问题，所以他们才能幸福地一起生活下去。</p><p>……我猜你没养过狗吧。他懒洋洋地打断我，这故事写得就不合逻辑，要是我的狗走丢了，我肯定会想到去宠物店找找看——哪怕是很远的宠物店，只要有可能，总要试试。</p><p>童话故事要什么逻辑，关键是里面的道理。</p><p>这道理就站不住脚。他再次反驳我道，你也可以换个角度想：正因为狗从来没有开口问过，所以它永远不知道，正因为它无可替代，所以主人找遍了所有的宠物店，只为了和它再次相遇。</p><p>说完，我们又陷入了沉默，似乎两人都不再有说话的欲望。不过就这么坐着也没什么不好，我想。大概是因为今夜的月色确实不错。</p><p>困了，回去睡了。<br/>
又过了一会儿，他忽然这么说道。于是我们就各自回了房间。</p><p> </p><p>第二天他起得比往常要早。吃完早饭后，他告诉我今天医疗班安排了让他去复诊。我问他需要我陪他去吗？他稍微思考了一会儿，还是拒绝了，只让我留在家里等他回来。我答应了他。</p><p>对我来说这是个绝好机会。虽然我并不关心什么“复兴派”和“改良派”的斗争，但我隐约觉得自昨晚的访客走后，他心里就揣了些什么。虽然他在态度上掩盖得很好，但直觉告诉我那一定不会是什么小事。所以我打算趁他不在家，试试看能不能找到什么蛛丝马迹。</p><p>午饭后他就被医疗班和几个暗部的人接走了。确定所有人走远后，我开始想如果我是他的话，会把机密的东西藏在哪里呢？很可惜，换位思考没有成功，我几乎翻遍了家里的所有角落，也只找到了一些无聊的任务报告。就在我快要放弃的时候，却歪打正着地发现了一点异常：在他的卧室墙壁里，我靠着写轮眼感受到了十分微弱的查克拉流动。顺着那块墙摸索敲打了半天，我终于发现有一个位置听上去是中空的。<br/>
找到方向再找机关就不难了。我很快寻到了开启这个小暗格的方法，打开后却发现后续更是棘手。暗格里又是一道极其复杂的封印。制造它的人用了一种相当聪明的手法：将大量查克拉以一种半静止的方式凝聚在了一点上，这样封印不仅难以破坏，外界也几乎感受不到它的存在。难怪我平时从来没有发现过这个机关。只要他人呆在家里，这点微弱的流动跟本尊身体里的查克拉混在一起，根本不可能察觉。</p><p>很不幸，处理这种小而精准的封印术向来不是我的强项。用点强硬的手段倒是有可能把它破坏掉，但我担心这里面还会隐藏着什么别的术，比如一旦封印破解就会自动销毁里面的物品，或者立刻通知施术者之类的——我可不想冒着暴露身份的风险这么做。</p><p>一时想不到解决方案，我也只好作罢，以后再寻机会。算算时间，他也差不多应该从医疗部回来了。我赶紧把屋子恢复原样，又仔细检查了好几遍，直到确定没有留下什么搜索的痕迹。</p><p>他出去的时间比我想象中的久了许多，这让我忍不住有些担心。难道是他眼睛的情况出现了恶化，所以才会耽搁这么久吗？直到我都开始准备晚餐了，他才终于回来。一进家门，我就急着问他检查结果怎么样，他沉默了一会儿，耸了耸肩，说，算是好消息吧。</p><p>我赶紧去看他带回来的检查报告，那还真是个好极了的消息。</p><p>视神经没有问题，淤血也开始消除了，也就是说，只要再过一段时间，你的眼睛就能好回来了？我呼了一口气，想尽量让自己听起来不要过分激动。但放松和感动的心情同时浮上心头，我无论如何都难掩声音里的喜悦。</p><p>是的。他答道。不过等到完全复明，恐怕还得至少一个月以上。</p><p>那有什么，不就是一个月吗，很快就过去了！我兴奋得忍不住伸手搂住了他的肩膀，感到他身上一僵，马上又有点尴尬地收了回来。仔细想，如果只是一个看护，这样的身体接触或许也太亲昵了一点。</p><p>你今晚想吃什么？要不再加点菜给你庆祝一下？我问道。<br/>
我看你怎么好像比我还高兴。他垂着脑袋，浅浅地对我展开一个笑颜。我被他弄得有些不好意思，只好又转移话题问他今晚吃鱼怎么样？</p><p>都行。他说，都听你的。</p><p>于是我就哼着歌去厨房里做饭了，才没进去多久，他忽然又过来了。</p><p>谢谢你。他很突兀地就是这么一句。这些日子，谢谢你愿意陪着我。</p><p>我被他这番真挚弄得又是想笑，又有些不好意思，只好说这有什么，都是份内的。</p><p>先别做饭了吧。他又说，陪我去院子里活动一下？<br/>
外面天色确实也还亮着，我想就算是跟他胡闹一番再做饭也来得及，索性就答应了。我陪他走到后院的训练场，太阳还没下山，照得一切都成了暖红色。</p><p>我们玩的还是那几套老玩意，但这次我的心境却是不一样的：看着各种忍具在他手里被灵活地摆弄，我心里不由得想，还是这样才对。我想象等他眼睛彻底好了，哪怕没有写轮眼和雷切，假以时日也总能开发出更新忍术，说不定还会更厉害；他还会风风光光地接任第六代火影，到了那个时候，他的名字将再次响彻他国……</p><p>你在干什么呢？<br/>
估计是一直没听到我的动静，他这么问我。<br/>
没什么。我清了清嗓子，又偷偷抹了一把眼睛。这么好的日子，这么好的消息，有什么可流泪的。</p><p>你今天想玩那个吗？他问我，然后随手丢了一袋苦无过来。<br/>
好啊。</p><p>他看上去兴致不错，摆弄忍具的样子也不再是从前般心不在焉，反倒是有了几分复健的意味。于是对于他的请求我也答应得很痛快。</p><p>听音辨位虽然是忍者学校里最常见的修行，但这并不意味着它是什么简单无聊的东西。事实上，对声音和气息的敏锐度往往会决定一个忍者的生死——很多时候仅仅靠“看”是来不及的。既然他已经没有了写轮眼，多做一些这方面的训练我认为是绝对正确的。</p><p>刚开始我还只敢掷三五支苦无，但很快我发现自己的担心完全是多余的。他确实是个优秀的忍者，拥有写轮眼的这十八年并没有使他形成依赖，从而懈怠别方面的训练。</p><p>你这也太小看我了吧。他轻易地单手接住了掷向他的最后一支苦无，又丢了一袋忍具过来。</p><p>还是你没吃饱午饭，一点准头都没有。</p><p>看他这嘚瑟的样子，我又是想笑又忍不住有几分恼。</p><p>我可不欺负瞎子。我说。<br/>
那你倒是试试看。</p><p>话都说到这份上了，还真忍不住想杀杀他这嚣张气焰。我索性一把抓了十来支苦无，分两批快速掷过去。他依旧闪避得很轻松，就连手都懒得从裤兜里抽出来。</p><p>什么啊，就没点更有意思的了吗？</p><p>既然如此，我也打算跟他玩点认真的。这一次我投掷的方式不再是一股脑上，而是有了些技巧。比如让前几支苦无作诱饵，将他逼入一个必定的闪避位置，后面再朝这个方向攻击。然而这些招数依旧不太作效，他像是能识破我的意图似的，总能出其不意，见招拆招。</p><p>算了算了，我不玩了，不好玩。我说道。不早了，还要回去做饭呢。</p><p>是吗，我倒是觉得还不赖。他说，没记错的话应该还剩下一支吧？<br/>
我低头看了看，他说的没错，确实忍具袋里还余下了最后一支苦无。我再次感叹这家伙真是个细心至极的人。若不是看过他的诊断记录，我真要怀疑他是个装出来的瞎子。</p><p>好。我将最后一支苦无握在手上。</p><p>这次记得瞄准了。他把手插进兜里，轻轻地叮嘱我道。</p><p> </p><p>我向他站立的方向掷了过去，等待着他像之前一样轻易地闪开，那之后我们会收拾好东西，回去吃我那精心准备晚餐。多么美好的一天。</p><p>但是他没有。他就站在那里，一动不动地朝向我，仿佛想要用那双失去光明的眼睛看透我一样——那一刻我终于明白了。我忍不住嘲笑自己的愚蠢：他用了这么多日子，缓慢地挖下这个陷阱，而我居然直到现在才意识到。</p><p>一切再显然不过：他刻意不避开，而我手头又已经没有了别的忍具。这样的距离，这么短的时间，除了那个我们最熟悉的术之外，我没有别的选择。</p><p>神威。<br/>
我低声念道，空间忍术一瞬间吞噬了飞向他的苦无，也撕开了我心中最后残存的幻梦。</p><p>我们相对于无言。</p><p> </p><p>带土…<br/>
过了很久他才终于叫了我的名字。他的声音听上去有些发抖。<br/>
……真的是你吗？</p><p>他朝着我，一步步地走过来，坚定地，犹豫地; 期盼着，恐惧着，他对我缓缓伸出手，像是想要进一步确认什么——但他只抓住了空气——我在即将被那指尖触碰到的时刻，再次消失在了漩涡里。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>狗和主人的故事原型来自于加菲猫某一集</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我本打算先晾个十天半月再去找卡卡西说清楚，却没想到才第三天的早晨，就已经沉不住气了。</p><p>这三天来我一直在思考，到底当时为什么要逃开呢？气他对我用心机是一方面，恨他居然拿自己当筹码是另一方面，但更多的，或许是我真的不知该如何面对他。</p><p>确实，战场上我们多少有过一些坦诚相对的时刻，但正是那些真诚让我手足无措。那时我也好，他也好，或许都是抱着活不过这一战的想法才说了一些真心话，偏偏现在两个人都活了下来了。这次重逢，我们要面对的也不再是生与死，错与对这样的东西了。</p><p>不过至少先把重要的东西讲清楚吧，我想。至少要让卡卡西知道这次我们不是站在对立面的。既然他早就猜测过我还活着，也肯定听说了一些我与“复兴派”的瓜葛。比起等别有心思的人出手，我想要亲自告诉他一切。</p><p> </p><p>我再次回到了旗木宅，最担心的事情发生了：我搜遍了整个房子也没有找到他的踪影。按照这个人的性格，一旦正式确认了我这种危险人物还活着肯定会第一时间上报；相应的，出于安全考虑，上头也绝对会把他立刻转移到别的地方。照这个发展，下次与他见面估计就是在暗部大牢之类的地方了。哪怕“复兴派”出于私心隐瞒了我还活着的事实，一旦五代火影决心彻查，只怕也瞒不了太久——说不定现在已经有暗部埋伏着准备抓捕我了。到那个时候，我到底应该逃跑还是束手就擒呢？留在木叶我一定会成为卡卡西的隐患，亡命天涯的话，一是无处可去，二是我很清楚，卡卡西还是会用尽所有手段也要成为负责追捕我的那个。</p><p>根本没有第二种可能。哪怕这一年来我费劲心思想要阻止它的发生，冥冥中似乎总有什么要把我们指向那个结局。<br/>该说是性格决定命运吗？我忍不住想要冷笑，并且又一次回忆起那个被我掐死的家伙的“忠告”：早点自我了断吧，否则等卡卡西自以为聪明地找到了我，他只会陷入更糟糕的劫数。</p><p> </p><p>我边这样想着，边像个行尸走肉一样在空荡荡的屋子里晃荡。冰箱里还放着前几天的食材（已经不太新鲜了，好在我回来帮他及时丢了），我离开前洗干净的碗筷也还没放回架子上，那段一同度过的时光痕迹尚未彻底消散，但我知道它不过是个易碎的梦。想到这里我开始恨自己为什么那天要跑掉，更恨卡卡西竟然舍得亲手捅破它。这样的日子，哪怕再多一天也是好的。</p><p>或许是神思恍惚，我竟没发现屋子里埋了不少侦查用的查克拉线，等真的撞了上去已经太晚，施术的主人此刻应该已经收到消息了。<br/>……又是那该死的，熟悉的雷遁查克拉。</p><p>到这里我已经忍无可忍了。我忍不住对着空气大喊他的名字，让他人在的话就赶紧给我滚出来，我实在受够他这些防不胜防的把戏了。</p><p>没有回应。</p><p>这倒是提醒了我。我跑进他的卧室，找到了墙上那个机关，打开它。不是很喜欢玩封印术吗，我想，这回就索性陪你玩个痛快。我不管三七二十一，硬是用大量查克拉破坏了暗格上的封印——虽然那东西的力量似乎比上次弱了些许，但不出意外的话，里面也都该是木叶的高度机密文件。按照我对他的了解，最多也就是五分钟，旗木卡卡西就会全副武装，紧张兮兮地出现在这里了。在那之前，我要看看这些机密都是什么玩意儿。</p><p>令我惊讶的是所有文件竟都是关于我的：从四战结束后开始，按照时间排序得整整齐齐的，各种关于我“幸存”的情报报告。绝大多数都是些一看就很扯的假消息，参杂着各类意图明显的陷阱，更有一些愚蠢到连忍者学校里的孩子都不会信。卡卡西真是脑子坏了，我想，这些垃圾信息到底有什么好去调查研究留档的。</p><p>不过至少有一些是真的。我往后翻，先找出了一份死亡报告：死者名叫“山鸮”，是一位暗部成员，尸体被发现在村外的河川里；紧跟着的是这位暗部生前的一份任务报告，时间大概在一个多月前，任务的内容是监视旗木卡卡西。其中提到了一场审问的细节，受审对象正是参与了“复兴派”策划的刺杀，后来又被我除掉的暗部叛徒。我读着读着，忽然心里一沉。</p><p>我思考过很久卡卡西究竟是通过什么方式了解到我尚在人世，却一直忽略了那个最显然，最普通的可能。我又想起就连卡卡西失明的事，也是那天在暗部地牢里，从他那里“意外”得知的。</p><p>那家伙是故意这么做的。我猛然意识到。</p><p>他为“复兴派”做事，自然有机会了解我还活着的秘密；参与刺杀，就名正言顺地让卡卡西知道此事；料到了我定会来找他，又借机告诉我卡卡西的近况，逼得我沉不住气主动现身。事情进展到这个份上，他根本不需要自己再做什么。最多只要添油加醋，半真半假地诓我们几句，卡卡西就会乖乖地走进这个自己设下的死局。</p><p>我感到大脑一阵嗡嗡直响，脖子后面寒毛直竖。这种感觉在我继续往下阅读后变得更加强烈：我看到一份任务计划，上面规整清秀的字体让我认出了这是卡卡西起草的，只粗略一扫，立刻觉得心脏几乎要停拍了……</p><p>——砰</p><p>一个忍术闪现的声音打断了我的思绪。抬头一看，那却是我意料之外的家伙：一个带了猫面具的暗部。我无法确认他的意图，但从那个术里我很快认出了他的身份，这是卡卡西往日的那个跟班，木叶的另一个木遁使。</p><p>他看上去有些忧心忡忡，对着我似乎是想说什么，又像是在等我先开口。</p><p>旗木卡卡西就派了你一个人来送死？我不耐烦地问他。</p><p>收到了侦查结界的警报，就过来了。他说。我猜我此刻的表情估计很难看，于是他马上又补充了一句：当然是前辈交代的。</p><p>前辈让我转告您，事情还没有到你想的那个地步。木遁使继续说道，他的意思是，这几天您最好就先在这边住下来，什么都不要做，所有的事交给他来处理。</p><p>如果我不答应呢？我打断了他。</p><p>他虽然面有难色，但看上去倒也不意外，应该料想过我不是什么配合的人。我告诉他，我就在这里等着，你让旗木卡卡西自己滚过来跟我说。</p><p>……这个，恐怕不合适。他过了半响，才有些犹豫地抛出这句。我继续追问那是什么意思，他却只扯了些旁的东西绕开话题。越是这样，我心中的不安感就越是强烈。</p><p>我很直接地问他，卡卡西现在人在哪里。我本以为他会拒绝我，甚至做好了动手用幻术套出答案的准备，却没想他竟然主动告诉我了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>混进暗部的秘密医疗部没有想象中的难。或许是战后村里人手不足，看守的人并不多。我很轻易地用幻术弄晕了一个医疗忍者，用幻术把她藏到休息室的角落，然后装成她的样子混进了手术区。</p><p>那真是漫长的七个小时。从太阳高照到夕阳西下，每一秒都那么长。我就一直坐在手术室外的长椅上，神思恍惚地盯着脚下的一块光斑。我想我或许表现得很奇怪，毕竟已经有好几个人对我投来过怀疑的目光，但眼下我没有心情去想那些，甚至有一个人坐到我旁边的时候，我也是直到她开口才意识到。</p><p>手术做完了，很成功。<br/>我听到一个并不陌生的女孩的声音，粉色头发和绿色瞳孔让我认出了她是谁。我扭头看了看四周，除了我们以外没有别人，这才确定她只能是在跟我说话。</p><p>我愣了一会儿，想起自己现在也是一位医疗忍者，于是干巴巴地回了句：辛苦了。</p><p>好了快别哭了。她对我皱了皱眉头，又塞了一盒纸巾到我手里，说，等他醒来知道你在这里哭了一天，那不是更尴尬吗？ </p><p>我愣了一愣，试图咀嚼她这番话的意思。见我这个反应，她叹了一口气接着又说，卡卡西老师已经没事了，等麻药过去就会醒过来。我已经帮你把人都支走了，你要是实在不放心的话就进去看他一眼，看完就回去吧，这里不是你该来的。 </p><p>我盯着她看了一会儿，站起来，透过手术室的玻璃窗往里面瞄了一下：看不太清楚，门也锁上了。确定了整个区域内真的没有第四个人，我发动神威直接穿墙进入了手术室。</p><p>他像只是睡着了——如果不注意脑袋上裹着的一圈纱布和手臂上的输液管的话。我盯着那条左眼上的疤，脑海里浮现的却是他年少时骄傲而完好的脸。一种早已忘却，遥远而熟悉的痛苦在我的胸腔里回荡起来，我突然意识到这么多年了，它竟从未消散过。</p><p> </p><p>随着门锁打开，粉色头发的女忍者冲了进来，又立刻把我拉了出去。关上门，她用几乎是惊魂未定的声音叫出了我的本名。</p><p>天啊，你居然没死？？我的天啊？！天啊？？！<br/>她看上去非常激动，这让我稍微有些意外。听她方才同我说话的样子，我还以为卡卡西已经告诉了她我尚在人世的事，而她也识破了我的伪装。</p><p>……我以为你都知道了。我说。</p><p>我应该知道什么？她久久没能平复下来。不过也难怪，都碎成灰的人又出现在自己面前，一般人都会觉得是见鬼了。或许除了旗木卡卡西吧，我想。大概我死了十八年又活过来这件事已经改变了他某些世界观，以至于起死回生这种极低概率事件再发生第二次，他也能很平静地接受。</p><p>那你刚才为什么那样跟我说话？我问她，还有，卡卡西居然还没报告过这件事吗？</p><p>我，我当然是以为你是百合子啊？我以为她还没对卡卡西老师死心，又偷偷跟踪我追到秘密病房来……等等，你到底把她怎么样了？！</p><p>我低头看了看衣服上的胸牌，上面写着“百合子”三个字。卡卡西的女学生应该只是把我认成了这位女忍，在跟“她”说话。</p><p>还有报告？什么报告？你的意思是卡卡西老师居然知道你没死？天啊！天啊！</p><p>……我似乎进一步加重了她的心理负担。</p><p>完了，我是不是知道了什么不该知道的事，我不会被灭口吧？她僵硬地摇了摇头。等等，还有你跑过来到底是要干什么？你有什么企图？你不会是假死实际上还在酝酿什么大阴谋吧？</p><p>我在她弄出更大的动静前把她拉进了时空间里，并且为了防止产生什么进一步的误会，我立刻做了个举手投降的姿势，表示自己既没有什么大阴谋，那位“百合子”只是因为幻术暂时晕在了更衣室的隔间里。并且我暂时没打算把任何人灭口，来这里只是单纯地探望朋友而已。然而那太晚了，我左脸还是结结实实挨了一拳。</p><p>探望朋友？你是不是疯了？！你到底知不知道这是什么地方！</p><p>她插着腰，气势汹汹地数落我，丝毫没有“我是你们老师的同期怎么说也算你半个长辈吧”的概念。</p><p>还有卡卡西老师也是！居然就放任你这么跑来跑去？？他是不是也疯了？！</p><p>我想要插嘴反驳“其实他有让人叫我呆在家里的”，但被她一个眼神又瞪了回去。</p><p>真是的，自从你这个人出现后他就越来越不靠谱了。而且，而且什么嘛，我就知道他突然改变主意要接受手术是有原因的，我劝了他好久，跟他说不要这么冒险，本来再过一两个月他的眼睛就会好的，但他就是不听，非说什么怕那来不及……搞了半天，原来，原来……</p><p>说着说着，她的眼眶就红了。</p><p>……太过分了，佐助君是，鸣人那个笨蛋是，现在连卡卡西老师也这样，一个接着一个的，真的太过分了……就从来没有人考虑过我的心情吗？就没有人想过我的压力会有多大吗……</p><p>她一边抹眼睛，一边抽抽噎噎地哭诉着，后面索性在时空间里找了一个方形平台坐下，把头埋在手里嚎啕大哭了起来。</p><p> </p><p>这下我也不知道该怎么做了，回想我三十三年的人生经历里，似乎并未包括“如何跨越代沟，安慰一个比你年轻十几岁的小姑娘”。我默默地去拿了盒抽纸递给她（这些年来我养成了在神威空间里放点基本生活物资的习惯），又找了点巧克力啊糖啊什么的，这种时候吃点甜的总会是没错的吧？</p><p>……你，你真的只是来看卡卡西老师的吗？真的不是因为，因为什么其他的……<br/>是的，只是来看看他。</p><p>听到我笃定的回答，她似乎稍微平复了一些。所以，卡卡西老师一直知道你还活着？她又问道。</p><p>我思考了一会儿该怎么解释，最后还是决定实话实说。我告诉她，这件事我一直瞒着卡卡西，他应该是三天前才正式确定我尚在人世的。</p><p> </p><p>……我就知道。她喃喃自语着，然后很突然地，像一只发怒的猫一般地瞪了我一眼。</p><p>带土前辈（我注意到她开始对我用敬语了），虽然这种事情可能轮不到我过问，但是如果你活下来了，为什么不早一点去找卡卡西老师呢？</p><p>她把我问倒了。所以我能告诉她什么呢？</p><p>一言难尽吧。我只想到了这个回答。好在对方也没有再继续深究下去。</p><p>那个手术……卡卡西他，现在怎么样？我又问她。<br/>很成功，她答道。不能更成功了——这么复杂的手术，居然可以如此顺利地做下来，简直就像奇迹一样。</p><p>…所以他的眼睛……？</p><p>压迫视神经的淤血全部都清除了，等他醒过来就能复明了。</p><p>胸腔里一口气终于喘了出来，我觉得自己好像一个从溺水里获救的人。</p><p>不过出院还要再观察一周的时间。她欲言又止地说道，最近几天…总之你们还是先不要见面吧，毕竟这么大的手术，恢复初期一般都是建议病人把情绪波动降到最低的。</p><p>我自然是答应了她。</p><p>一周后的这个时候，我会提前把看守的暗部都支走的。她像看出了我的心思一般，又补充道。到时候你可以过来。</p><p>我对她道了谢，赞美了她高超的医术以及细心的态度——非常真诚地那种，甚至都让她有些不好意思了。我明白她所做的一切纯粹是出于跟卡卡西的师生情，但当她告诉我手术很成功的时候，在我看来也和一位救世主差不多了。</p><p>那之后我带她离开了神威空间，走之前还又翻出来一堆糖果饼干巧克力什么的塞给她作为感谢。她起初说自己都快十八岁了，早就不喜欢吃这些了，但在我的坚持下还是礼貌性地收了一些。准备离开的时候她忽然又叫住了我，说比起收巧克力，能不能让我回答她一个问题。</p><p>虽然微妙地可以猜到她要问什么，但我没有拒绝。</p><p>你和卡卡西老师，真的是……‘那种’关系吗？她问我。<br/>‘那种’是“哪种”？<br/>我假装听不懂的样子，指望靠这样能让她知难而退。毕竟十几岁的女孩子脸皮薄，多半不会好意思继续追问下去。但很明显事情跟我想象中的不太一样。</p><p>就是‘那种’啊，‘那种’。她不耐烦地说道，边说还边做了个很那什么的手势：左手的拇指和食指并成了一个圈，右手食指则在那个圈意有所指地里戳来戳去——我立马改变了主意，决定在她说出什么更少儿不宜的话之前随便搪塞一下。</p><p>当然不是，怎么可能是？<br/>对我的这个回答她似乎不意外，但神情却变得严肃而忧虑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>你都是从哪儿听的这些？我叹了一口气，说道，你们的卡卡西老师要是知道连自己的学生都相信了外面的谣言，肯定会很伤心的。散播这种消息的人，无非是想要通过抹黑他和我的关系去中伤他，好让大家质疑他对木叶的忠诚。</p><p>……这样吗？<br/>我的话似乎从某些角度上说服了她，但她的神情还是半信半疑的。</p><p>那，那么，你喜欢卡卡西老师吗？或者说，你觉得他……会不会…会不会有可能喜欢你？是‘那种’喜欢，不是对普通朋友的喜欢。</p><p>我思考了一下，回答她道：我第一次‘死’的时候才不到13岁，卡卡西比我还要小了整整一岁，两个人什么都不懂，又怎么可能理解‘那种’感情；后面我们重逢了，也就见了不到一天的时间，其中还有一半是敌对状态的，你会在一天之内和敌人产生‘那种’感情吗？</p><p>她被我说得沉默了。我想这套说辞确实是相当有说服力，而且逻辑通顺，也符合成年人的行为准则，一般人听了都不会觉得有什么问题——毕竟一年来我也每天在心里对自己念叨这段话，连我这个当事人都挑不出一点毛病，更不要说旁观者了。</p><p>那之后她果然什么都没再问，只是又叮嘱了我一遍这段时间不要冲动过来，又交代了些卡卡西出院后在家疗养的注意事项。我一一记下，也承诺了她下周一定准时到，随后便发动神威离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等待卡卡西出院的一周说长不长，说短也不短。我按照他的意思一直住在他家里，顺便继续履行了一下保姆的职责：晾晒衣服，扫了院子，按时垃圾分类，甚至还帮他的狗们洗了澡。</p><p>虽然约定去接他的时间是下午，但那天天刚亮我就醒了。不知道还能做什么，我就又在家里搞了一遍卫生。卫生也做完了还是没到时间，我只好坐在院子里发呆，才坐了一会儿，他养的几只忍犬又跑到我身边陪我坐着。这几天下来，我倒是跟卡卡西的狗们培养出了深厚的感情：每次我一个人呆着，它们就会凑过来没完没了地蹭我，像是怕我孤单一样。刚开始我以为它们只是饿了，或者有什么需要帮忙的，后面才发现狗这种生物和人真的是不一样。人，或者说绝大多数的人，在付出感情这件事情上终归还是会期待回馈的，而狗不同，它们更简单纯粹，陪在你身边的原因或许只是想要陪着你——不求回报，不求索取，某种程度上来说还真是乐于助人到了一种极致。</p><p>这不由得让我想起那个狗和主人的故事。我想或许他说的那个结尾才是对的，本性单纯热忱的狗既不会往阴暗的角落想，而主人也不可能轻轻松松就把失去的朋友忘记，又随便找一个新的家伙代替它——只有自己养过狗的人，才能理解这种感情的纯粹与真挚，所以才会拼尽那点不可能中的可能，也要满世界地去寻找它。</p><p>今天的天气很好，我在晚霞快要出来的时候再次来到暗部的特殊医疗部门。正如卡卡西的女学生承诺的那样，这次守卫都被提前支开了。于是我很轻易地扮成了一位医疗忍者混了进去。</p><p>我想过一种他重见光明的情形：或许是某天的早晨，或许是一个醒来的午后。朋友和学生们环绕着为他庆祝。那时候我会功成身退，在某个不为人知的角落里看着他，祝福他。这是我能想到最好的结局。</p><p>然而现实里没有簇拥着他的朋友，没有大束的鲜花，但这个场景也还算是温情的：他的眼睛显然已经好全了，虽然还坐在轮椅上，但看起来精神相当不错。此刻，他正笑眯眯地偏过头跟他的女学生说话，手里还拿了那本平时看个没完的书。</p><p>注意到我来了，女学生对我挥了挥手，叫的是一个女医忍的名字。</p><p>还没来得及告诉你呢，卡卡西老师。为了庆祝你出院，我们给你准备了一份惊喜呢。她笑着说。</p><p>什么惊喜啊，不会是惊吓吧？</p><p>我看到卡卡西眯起眼睛，用他往常那种拖得很长的，懒洋洋地声音打趣道。我猜想，或许他并未被告知这个来接他出院的人正是我。</p><p>一会儿你就知道了。</p><p> </p><p>我咽了咽口水，硬着头皮上前去，从他的女学生那里接过了轮椅推手。<br/>那就交给你啦。她对我意有所指地笑了一下，便转身离开了。</p><p> </p><p>准备好了吗？等她走远，我才凑到卡卡西的耳朵边对他这么说道。随即，我感到他的身体很明显地僵了一下。我把手搭在他的肩膀上，低声念道：神威。</p><p>我们一同回到了旗木宅。</p><p>我第一件事解除了变身术——既然卡卡西已经复明，这种拙劣的伪装也只会让他抓到个大把柄，好拿来嘲笑我个没完。</p><p>怎么，当完保姆又去当护士了，没想到你穿裙子还挺好看啊。</p><p>他果然没打算放过这个机会。我既没理睬，也没觉得这有什么可乐的。我搬了把椅子在他对面坐下，用一种审犯人般的语气质问他道：解释一下吧。 </p><p>…解释什么？<br/>少在我面前装傻，要解释什么你自己知道。</p><p>他盯着我看了一会儿，又叹了口气，说道：我还没让你解释呢，你倒好意思让我先解释。</p><p>为什么这么做？</p><p>我很清楚他知道我是什么意思，也明白我在气什么，所以我也懒得跟他拐弯抹角。</p><p>他沉默了一会儿，似乎在思考该怎么回答。再开口的时候，他的语气明显地沉了许多，方才打趣时那种轻浮感也消失了。</p><p>你死而复生了一年，但是从没想过来找我；好不容易确认了那是你，你又一句话不说就消失了。<br/>他故作轻松地耸了耸肩。<br/>怎么，难道我该什么都不做，只对着天祈祷你再出现吗？</p><p>我一语不发，只是就这么上下打量着他。我猜我此刻的表情多半不怎么好看。</p><p>你确实该这么做。过了好一会儿我才说道。而且事实证明，我第三天就回去了。<br/>他露出了个有些吃味的表情，随后又十分僵硬地笑了笑。</p><p>这也不是我当时能预计到的。他说，再怎么样，总得考虑你的前科吧。</p><p> </p><p>我盯着他黑色的眼睛，我叹了一口气，卡卡西，我放缓声音问他，你在怪我，是不是？</p><p>我没有。<br/>他很迅速也很直接地答道——比我想象中的快了许多。<br/>我只是想告诉你，我是基于当时所有的信息，做那一刻我最该做的事，没有什么别的原因。</p><p>我们在沉默中对视了一小会儿，像是某种对峙。然而很快，他率先偏过头躲开了我的目光。</p><p>我站起身来，在没有任何解释的情况下离开了客厅。我去到他的卧房里，拿出了被我破坏了的封印中的那沓文件，直接甩到他面前。</p><p>这就是你所谓的，‘该做的事’？</p><p>那叠东西最上面的是一份计划——虽然它并没有获得批准。至于那里面写了什么，卡卡西应该比我清楚得多，毕竟他修改了三次，又递交了三次，只是每次都被五代火影驳了回来。看到那份文件，他很明显地僵住了一会儿，甚至下意识地想要从我手里抢回来——这当然是毫无意义的。</p><p>……你怎么可以随便翻我的东西？这不是你该看的。<br/>很有道理的指责。如果他此时不要低着头，声音也不要颤抖，或许能显得多少更有底气些许。</p><p>我告诉他，如果不是你一声不吭地消失了，我什么线索都没有，我恐怕也不会去翻看这些东西。 </p><p>……这个只是我的工作，他说，跟你没有关系。</p><p>没有关系？我忍不住大笑两声，似乎只有这样，才能保证自己不在他眼前流出泪来。我猜他并不理解我当时的恐惧：我不知道他去了哪里，我担心着他好不容易有了一丝好转的眼睛会不会因此再出什么意外，我怕我一时的软弱已经酿成了不可转圜的后果，我每一秒都在痛恨自己为什么要逃避，我在悔恨里煎熬，如坐针毡，却只找到了一份他自己制定的，堪称完美无缺的“送死”计划——当然不是白白地死，他会说那是有“价值”的——成为一个优秀的工具，一个合理的诱饵。而那一切只是为了找到我，为了将我从所谓的“困境”中解救出来。</p><p>我再次想起那折磨了我无数次的噩梦：</p><p>你真的以为自己是在保护旗木卡卡西吗？一张狰狞的脸对我大笑。<br/>你错了。你这个人，你的存在本身，才是最致命的。</p><p> </p><p>既然你做什么和我没关系，回过神来，我的声音变冷了，那么从今天开始，我做什么，去哪里，是死是活，也都和你没关系。</p><p>卡卡西终于抬起了头，我从他的眼神里看到了少见的急躁。</p><p>别再意气用事了，他说，尤其是这种事上。</p><p>我注意到，卡卡西似乎正十分努力地，试图让自己听起来更冷静一点。他用尽全力想要把局面掌控回来，但越是这样，反而越凸显了他的慌乱与失态。</p><p>我没有意气用事。我告诉他，这也不是我一时的决定。一年来之所以没来找你，也是因为一直在犹豫是不是该这么做。 </p><p> </p><p>他低着头，细长的手指交叠在一起。这个角度我看不见他的表情，只能看到他因为过度用力而发白的指节。</p><p>最近的事，正好也让我下定决心了，我用柔和了许多的语气对他说道。卡卡西，等你痊愈后我就不会跟你联络了，你也不要再打听我的事，更不要试图找我。生死有命，不管结局如何，那都是我应得的。不过你放心，我从没有想要站在‘复兴派’那边与你为敌，也绝不会再做什么可能威胁到村子的事。答应我，你就当我确实早已经死了，只是有幸又回来陪了你一程，好吗？ </p><p> </p><p>我等待着他的反应。他还是回避着我的视线，声音也听上去很是克制——似乎跟之前没有太大差别。但我注意到，他的胸膛在微微起伏着，肩膀也比方才绷得更紧了。</p><p>如果我不答应呢。他说。</p><p>那我也没办法。我平静地答道。我会按照我自己的方式，履行这个想法的。</p><p> </p><p>我不允许你这么做。</p><p> </p><p>他终于抬起头看向了我，眼神里带着一丝不撞南墙不死心的倔强劲儿。果然有些东西是不会被磨去的，我想。总有人说旗木卡卡西早已被打磨成了一个温驯的人，但我知道那不过是表象：他的执拗是到了骨头里的，他下定了决心要坚持的事，任你说破了嘴皮也无法扭转。</p><p>准确地说我不是在跟你商量，只是在通知你。我冷冷地告诉他，却又想起了他的女学生交代我的那些注意事项。先晾一晾吧，我想。没必要赶在这种时候跟他吵。</p><p>我站起身，打算先自己去房间里呆一会儿，好避免与他产生进一步的争执。</p><p>你去哪里？见我这么做，他立刻拔高了声线问我。我假装听不到，只是继续往走廊的方向去。</p><p>带土。<br/>他站起来，似乎已经放弃掩盖自己的急躁和失控，他又叫了我一声。</p><p>如果你是要回‘复兴派’的话，劝你还是算了。</p><p>你从四战中幸存的事我已经报告给火之国的五位大名了，眼下‘复兴派’所有的涉事高层都在接受调查。结果出来以前，你被禁止与他们再有任何接触，并且你的监管权也将暂时落在我手里——今天新鲜出炉的指令，这会儿应该已经送到五代目火影那里了。不相信的话，我现在就可以陪你去求证。</p><p> </p><p>最终还是走到了这一步。<br/>我转过头，看着他那张苍白的，紧绷的，自以为是的蠢脸，终于忍不住大笑出了声。</p><p>我回想起那日夜里的密会，想起第二天他那花了整整一下午的“检查”，想起他在家中设下的警报结界，想起他安排好的随时等候我出现的心腹。还有和他的女学生的七日之约，不怪得我总觉得有什么不合常理的地方——如果不是本人愿意，那个小姑娘又怎么可能真劝得住她固执的老师呢。按照卡卡西素来的性格，在“确认我不会做出什么出格行为”和“考虑自己的术后恢复”这两件事情上，他会毫不犹豫地选择前者。如果他不这么选，只能是因为背后有什么更重要的——</p><p>为了拖住我，稳住我，在我能够安心地“功成身退”前，争取一切时间，不惜一切代价，也要切断我那所谓的“退路”。 </p><p>卡卡西，看看你这机关算尽的样子，倒真是有几分六代火影的风范了。我颇为讽刺地笑他道。 <br/>面对我的“夸赞”，他略微皱了一下眉头。带土，他又叫了一次我的名字，像是有很多话想说，却又跟不上哪怕是一句的后续。</p><p> </p><p>我脑海里再次回响起那段魔咒一般的警告。如今想来那或许更该称为预言。</p><p>等着他自以为聪明地找到了你。<br/>等着他走到不得不亲手杀了你的地步。<br/>等着他自掘坟墓，痛不欲生。</p><p> </p><p>再次回过神来，我只觉得眼前一阵眩晕，太阳穴凸跳着疼，似乎有什么黑暗的东西正像潮水一样漫上来。 </p><p>确实，这个计划安排得很不错，我对他说，但你和‘复兴派’那帮蠢家伙一样，好像忽略了一个很重要的部分。就算有了所谓的监管权，你们又凭什么自信能够控制得了我？</p><p>——带土！<br/>他对我伸出手，像是想要阻止我一样，但那太晚了。虽然我体内残存的十尾查克拉不多，但仅仅是那一点，就瞬间在整间屋子周围掀起了强烈的气浪。</p><p>隔着尘雾，我看到了明亮而刺眼的紫蓝色光辉——那是一种我未曾见过的雷遁忍术。我猜这就是卡卡西研发的新招式了：第一眼看上去似乎和雷切很像，但仔细琢磨会发现里面除去雷属性查克拉外，还融入了阴阳遁的力量，因而不论是强度还是范围都得到了提升。同时出现的还有二十几个不知从何处冒出来的全副武装的暗部，他们共同围成了一个进攻阵型，将我牢牢圈在了中间。领头的是那个木遁使用者，他在刹那间制造了一个巨型的弧形木壁，将整间宅子环绕了起来。</p><p>真是滴水不漏啊，卡卡西。我环视四周，冷笑了一声。</p><p>带土，他压着音量再一次叫了我的名字，就到此为止吧，剩下的事情交给我来处理，好吗？ </p><p>你们先退下。他又转过头，低声对那个木遁使说，还没有到那一步。 </p><p>虽然看上去有些犹豫，但毕竟我尚未做出什么实际的攻击行为，木遁使还是听从卡卡西的命令，向其他人做了个撤退的手势。</p><p> </p><p>明智的判断。<br/>等所有暗部全都离开了，我不失讽刺地评价道。从四战战犯手里救了二十多条性命，也算得上你的大功一件了。</p><p>听我这么说，他才终于肯收起了手里的术，肩膀也放松了下来。</p><p>怎么样，终于能够冷静下来，乖乖听我说话了吧？我笑了笑。</p><p>对不起。<br/>他的眼皮服软一般地垂了下去，总算对我说出了道歉的话语。</p><p>接受手术的事也好，那份任务计划也好，确实都是我太欠考虑，以后绝对不会再这样了。</p><p>见我迟迟没有回应，他又用一种几乎可以称得上卑微的语气补充道：至少这几天先住下来吧，至于以后怎么办，我们可以一起再商量。</p><p>你能怎么做呢？我反问他，一个十恶不赦的战犯，你不会指望村子里有谁能真心支持你，留我一条性命吧？真到了那种时候，你是打算背叛你的村子，还是再过来告诉我‘对不起，你还是必须以死谢罪’？</p><p>……真的还没有到那一步。我听到他万分艰难才再次挤出了这句，说不定还有一线转机，他说，我保证这次我一定会尽我所能的，难道你就不愿意——</p><p> </p><p>对，我不愿意。我很干脆地打断了他，你自作多情地瞒着我做了这么多，有没有想过可能只是在碍我的事。</p><p>如此冷心冷情的话，任谁听了恐怕都会彻底死心，认为我这种人不配得到哪怕一分的真情。不到万不得已，我其实并不想绝情到这种地步：我与这世界的战争已经结束，如今我没有任何必要再伤害他，更何况我本就不想。但或许要拔除长痛，一些短痛是必须的。我不知道这么做是不是正确，我只知道放下一个混蛋，怎么都好过于杀死一个爱人，再用余生背负这份罪孽。</p><p>忘了我吧。我告诉他。<br/>除此之外，我真的已经对你无话可说了。</p><p> </p><p>我默默地等待他的回应，甚至做好了心理建设一会儿不论看到他什么样的表情——不论多么痛苦，自责，不论他如何放下自尊哀求我——我都不会再退让哪怕一步，我甚至准备好了更尖锐伤人的话，如果有那个必要的话，我不介意让自己看上去再十恶不赦一点。已经拖得太久了，我想。在事情变得不可控制之前，我还有最后的机会，将他的灵魂从深渊边缘拉回来。</p><p> </p><p>带土…<br/>我抬起头，却只看到他对我笑。眉眼弯弯，好像我们之间根本没有发生过争执。</p><p>自欺欺人的废物。</p><p> </p><p>晚饭你想吃什么？他轻声问我，上次你说过的那种蛋糕，我真的好想尝一下。</p><p> </p><p>喉咙里的狠话突然间全噎了回去。我看着傍晚的夕阳打在他头发上，形成一小块暖金色的光斑。我忍不住想要去拥抱它，又怕它会让我所有的决绝刹那间化为齑粉。</p><p>那色调越是温柔，我心中的绝望就越更深一层。<br/>我又转头望了一眼窗外：这只是最后的余晖，天就快要黑透了。</p><p>你去休息吧。又过了好久，我才像个游魂一般，用僵硬的声音告诉他，晚饭一会儿就好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他说的那种蛋糕并不难。鸡蛋，面粉，糖，再加上一点点的牛奶，用料虽然简单，出来的成品却能带给人意想不到的幸福感。</p><p>我看着卡卡西坐在餐桌对面，难得地露出了整张脸。他握着一支小甜品勺，慢悠悠地，一口一口吃着新鲜出炉的蛋糕。</p><p>你不尝尝吗？他问我，却没有抬头，眼神盯着自己的盘子出神。<br/>
我不需要吃饭，你又不是不知道。我回答他，味道怎么样？</p><p>挺好吃的。<br/>
如果喜欢的话，就去认真谈一次恋爱，找个好老婆，我面无表情地说，她肯定会愿意为了你学这个的。上次听你的学生说，有个女忍者一直暗恋你，你知道吗？</p><p>或许是我这个话题太突兀也太生硬了些，他变得有点尴尬，只说那还是个小姑娘，都不比小樱大几岁。</p><p>年龄小点怎么了，我呛他道，我记得你不就喜欢年轻的？<br/>
……别开我的玩笑了，他叹了一口气，又说，等她再长大一点，就不可能对我这种人感兴趣了。</p><p>你倒也不用自我评价这么低吧。</p><p>我看着他面罩下的真容，那实在是撑得起英俊二字的。光是这张脸就足以吸引不少人了，我想，更不要说还得加上‘写轮眼卡卡西’，‘天才忍者’，‘木叶技师’之类的光环。</p><p>…算了吧，我这种人根本不适合结婚。他说。<br/>
是不适合，还是你根本就不想。我反问他。</p><p>可能都有一点吧，他答道，又问我，你思考过婚姻里最基本的东西是什么吗？</p><p>这倒是把我问倒了。在我心里，我这种人——残破的，由人造材料拼接起来的畸形身体，里面装着一颗虚无空洞的灵魂；耗尽半生所追求着一场可笑的镜花水月，最后还不得不亲手打破它——我才是真正意义上该与婚姻无缘的人。</p><p>从没想过。我实话实说地告诉他，又问你觉得那是什么呢？</p><p>别的人我不清楚，不过至少对我来说，大概是‘能每天晚上准时回家吃晚饭’吧。他轻声笑了一笑，答道，一个男人如果连这点都保证不了，又怎么配得到伴侣的爱呢，就算真有了家庭什么的，也只是会伤人伤己罢了。 </p><p>照你这个逻辑，忍者世界早就该绝种了。我嗤笑了一声，十分讽刺地反驳他，而且话说回来，如果是自尊自爱，又知道好好为自己争取幸福的人，也不会连每天按时回家都做不到吧。总喜欢把‘我配不上你，我不值得’这种话挂在嘴边的人，十个有九个都是废物。 </p><p>他愣了一愣，转瞬又自嘲地笑了两声，像是听到了什么特别有意思的事。你说得对，他附和我道，不过话说回来，连这么点小事都做不到的废物，不是正好反证了这种人不值得吗？</p><p>我盯着他看了一会儿，随后又干巴巴地问，你知道我是怎么学会做这个蛋糕的吗？<br/>
不知道。<br/>
吃过琳做的，就学会了。</p><p>是吗。<br/>
他手上的动作停顿了一下，但也只是一下。</p><p>她不是专门做给我的。我继续说，本来是想送给喜欢的男孩子，但那家伙不解风情，心里除了钻研忍术外什么都没有。她回来那天哭了，说那个男孩子只告诉她‘自己不吃甜的’，然后就没有然后了。</p><p>…...这样啊。<br/>
我看见他顿了一顿，垂下眼睛。那我更要多吃一点了，他说，随后用勺子舀了一大块蛋糕，囫囵塞进嘴巴里。</p><p> </p><p>天已经黑透了。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西。<br/>
我望着窗外，像是在跟他说话又像只是呓语。</p><p>我明明知道琳是心甘情愿地死在你手上的，我却说是你让她死了。你有想过是为什么吗？</p><p>他没有回答我。</p><p>你知道吗，我时常都会去想象她的心情：被自己深爱的人守护着，却又深知那个人余生都无法回应自己的情意。这样的感觉到底是有多漫长而绝望，才会让她最后选择死在了那个深爱的人手里。卡卡西，你本来可以让你们两人都幸福的——哪怕只是短暂的一点时光也好——可是你没有。每次只要这么想，我都无法做到不恨你。</p><p>看着我。<br/>
我提高了音量，用命令般的语气对他说道。</p><p>但我更恨的是我自己。就因为我对她的心意，因为你对我的心意，才彻底断绝了本该属于你们的未来。这件事情上我们都是罪人，是我们一起剥夺了她的幸福，你明白吗？</p><p>那么又是谁夺去了你的幸福呢？我继续问他。</p><p>他眉毛皱着，虽然抬起了头，却试图用最后的倔强躲避着我的眼神。 </p><p>夺去了你的幸福的人是我，我说道，从神无毗桥你认同了我的意志开始，到带着着那只眼睛看世界，成为斑计划的一部分，背负起琳的死亡，甚至到今天，为了保下一个本该被处死的战犯而屡次犯险——从头到尾都是我，如果不是我，你也不会变成今天的你。</p><p>我看着他的左眼，看着那条疤。我曾经天真地以为如果写轮眼没有了，他就能告别那些沉重的过去，拥有只为自己而活的全新人生。但我错了，那条经久不消的刺眼伤痕就是铁证，它就存在在那里，好像一种赤裸裸的质问：人生真的可以重来吗？</p><p>而且我比你想象中无情得多。我面无表情地告诉他。</p><p>有一件事情你一直不知道吧，神威里的那场对决其实是我计划好的。记得吗？我说过‘这场比试算你赢了，但这场战争我不会输’。你以为如果不是我刻意为之，会有机会让你用雷切击中我吗？那时我的心脏被斑植入了符咒，必须想办除掉它，而雷切又刚好最适合做这种事。你啰啰嗦嗦地劝了我那么久，有想过为什么我一句都不想听吗？为了达成目的，创造一个琳可以获得幸福的世界，对我而言没有什么是不可以牺牲的，你也不过是其中一环罢了。</p><p>伤疤从额头穿过眉毛，眼睑，一直延伸到脸颊。或许是那一刀砍得太深，只要是被伤疤覆盖的地方，就像被连皮带肉完整削掉了一块，似乎连毛发都不再能长得出来。</p><p>我有时候真觉得你怪可笑的，我继续挖苦他道，你告诉我月之眼是虚假的，是背叛朋友意志的，但看看你自己呢？不也是被虚假的信念愚弄了半辈子，现在真相就摆在面前，却还是要自欺欺人下去。我是个该死的恶人，你却做这做那地想让我活，你算不算扭曲了我的意志？</p><p> </p><p>你的意思我明白了。<br/>
他终于抬起眼睛，对上了我的视线。</p><p>但就像你说的，一个人的结局，不论好坏，如果是他自己做的选择，那就是他应得的。</p><p>饭厅里只开了一小盏灯。他站起来，高瘦的身影逆着光，看上去就好像整个人都沉在了黑暗里。</p><p>我告诉你，对于那些事我从来没有后悔过。他说。</p><p>琳的牺牲也好，当日决定要杀了你也好，还有每一条我手上的性命，敌人也罢，同伴也罢——不论对与错，全部都是我自己的意志，没有人能强迫我。</p><p>我看着他在黑暗里，用最坚定的语气说着最令人无望的话。我的心好像也沉了下去，和他的声音一起变得冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>如果再给我一次机会，我也还会做同样的选择。他说，带土，你听好了：留你一命的人不是我，但如果你非要再做什么越轨的事，我一样会想办法杀了你。</p><p> </p><p>我笑了，止不住地大笑，笑得几乎像是干咳一般。他面无表情地看着我，说：你如果非要觉得我可笑什么的，尽管这么觉得就好了，这是你的自由。不过有一件事情，我想还是有必要通知你。</p><p>我发现不知从什么时候开始，他已经又换上了那副公事公办的架势。</p><p>我已经以个人的名义向火之国大名承诺，在进一步的调查结果出来之前，绝不会让你迈出这个屋子一步的。他说，‘复兴派’知道你手里有他们的秘密，一定会想尽办法除掉你。呆在这里，只要我还活着，他们的人就没法进来对你做什么。</p><p>什么叫‘以个人名义承诺’？什么叫‘只要你还活着，他们的人就没法进来对我做什么’？<br/>
他的话听得我血液直往脑子里冲。我站起来，抓住他的领子阴沉地质问道，然而他胸口处稍有异常的查克拉流动很快让我明白过来。</p><p>他想去阻止我正扯着他衣服的手，但那还是晚了。我看着那个从他心脏顺着血管延伸的丑陋黑色符咒，不知为何竟已感觉不到丝毫的意外了。</p><p>他永远是这样的，总是这么地碍事，讨厌，油盐不进，令人烦躁。不管是什么事，总要准备好一个又一个万无一失的备用计划，却唯独不给自己留哪怕是一条后路。</p><p>我很清楚那个他轻描淡写的“承诺”背后是什么意思，说的难听点那就是个处理得不小心就能掉脑袋的军令状。而上面的人之所以愿意把赌注压在他身上，绝不仅仅是因为什么挂在嘴巴上的忠心。这是一个古老的禁术，我实在没想到木叶竟然会允许他使用这种东西。又或者他干脆跳过了五代目火影，和什么火之国的高层达成了某种协议。这个用于范围保护的禁术以吸取施术者的大量查克拉为代价，只要他还活着，任何未经许可的忍者都会被挡在施术区域外。到底是什么时候施下的呢？我在脑海里回想，自上次从医院回来后，我一直听从他安排好的人对我传达的意思，从没有离开过他家一步，那么唯一的可能就是他在接受手术前，甚至当他自己都还是个自身难保的瞎子的时候，就已经计划好了一切。</p><p>多么可笑的人啊，我想，或许在他心里我永远都是那个十三岁的爱哭鬼，弱小的，单纯的，冒失的。哪怕这么多年过去，我们的力量悬殊早已经调转了过来，他还像有着什么忘不掉的肌肉记忆一样，随时准备好把我挡在身后。</p><p>我知道你在想什么。他叹了一口气，轻描淡写地补充道，‘复兴派’没有理由对我下手，这个术的存在他们也是知道的，如果我死了，有利的是哪一方可想而知。到时候就算不是他们做的，这个嫌疑也洗不清楚。所以这几天他们不但不敢对我怎么样，反而想办法确保我好好活着，免得让人抓到空子。</p><p>他分析地很对，从逻辑上我找不出任何毛病，但我并没有因此感到任何慰藉，熟悉的钝痛从心脏一路蔓延到胸腔，再变成某种窒息的情绪压在喉管里——就好像被打上了那个禁术的人是我。</p><p>感谢你的蛋糕。他最后淡淡地看了我一眼，说道，早点休息吧。晚安。</p><p> </p><p>之后我把自己锁在了房间里，再次思考着那些我无法释怀，又始终逃避的事。期间他来敲过一次门，只是简单地告诉我他明天早上还要出去一趟。见我没有理会，他也很识趣地没再继续说什么。</p><p>然后就是夜晚了。好不容易入睡，那个噩梦却像幽灵一样再次找上了我。</p><p>快自我了断吧。狰狞的笑脸说道。<br/>
快一点，你要快一点，再快一点。否则你只好等着他自作聪明地找到了你，等他不得不杀了你，看着他自掘坟墓……</p><p>别说了……<br/>
我几乎是愤怒地吼叫着，我伸手掐住了那人的脖子，只为让他彻底闭嘴。</p><p>我会等着，看着，等他痛不欲生，看他生不如死…</p><p>别说了！<br/>
我用力掐死了那张笑脸，我把那尸体丢在地上，污血从扭曲的嘴角里逐渐溢出来，将整个梦靥染成红色，而我也逐渐沉沦了下去。鲜血漫过了我的脚踝，然后是大腿，胸口，就在我即将窒息的时候，心脏上忽然传来了一阵剧痛——雷切洞穿了我的左胸，苦无从那只颤抖着的手里滑落。</p><p>为什么？<br/>
他悲伤地看着我，用那只我送给他的红色眼睛。 </p><p>我想要说话，想要跟他解释，但我的喉咙被鲜血堵住了，什么声音都发不出来，于是我只好紧紧抓住他的胳膊。他继续看着我，眼里的悲痛渐渐消失，直到变成空无一物的虚无。</p><p>他松开我的手，没有告别，转身便投入了无尽的黑暗中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我从梦中惊醒，或许是因为再次听到了那种流水声般的动静。我下了床，顺着声音来到浴室门口。这次我没有再等在门外，而是直接虚化身体穿墙进去。</p><p>他在洗手。</p><p>我不是第一次撞见他在深夜这么做了，但今夜以前，我从来没有细想过那是为何。如果不是方才的噩梦，或许我不会理解这个习惯背后的含义。毕竟他看上去似乎没什么不正常，除了那只一直被水流冲刷的右手，此刻正像我梦里见到的那样在微微颤抖着。 </p><p>带土？<br/>
感受到我进来，他立刻关掉了水龙头，又抬手去拿搭在架子上的毛巾。</p><p>你在干什么？我有些阴沉地问他。</p><p>就算你现在可以随便用神威了，可也别拿来做这种事吧。他打了个哈欠，故作轻松地调侃道，半夜在洗手间你觉得还能是干什么？</p><p>那我可不好说。</p><p>我冷笑一声，低头看了去一眼他的右手——像是注意到了我的目光，他下意识将手藏到了身后——我能感觉到他在用力地控制每一寸肌肉，但正是这个行为彻底暴露了他最不愿对外展示的部分。</p><p>怎么会有这么矛盾的人？我忍不住想。我看着他右手一根绷得最厉害也抖得最厉害的筋脉，觉得那简直就是他本人的写照。明明都快要从内部崩溃了，外表上却还要撑着不让别人看出来。</p><p>你安排的那些暗部，都还在盯着我们呢？我很突然地问他。<br/>
这个问题似乎让卡卡西有些不明所以，但思考了片刻，他还是交出了一个诚实而明智的回答。</p><p>都还在。他说道。</p><p>很好。<br/>
我一把抓住他摆在身后的右手腕，带着他进入了神威空间。</p><p> </p><p>他被我带进了时空间里——跌跌撞撞地，脸上还挂着那副迷惑却警惕的神情。但我留给他反应的时间不多，刚落地的瞬间，他就又被我拉入了幻术中。</p><p>他的眼睛惊恐地睁大了，大颗的冷汗顺着脸颊滴落。虽然稍加思考就能马上辨别出一切只是幻象，但那瞬间的反应像是早已刻在了神经里的——他低头看着自己那只穿透了我心脏的手，青蓝色的雷光闪烁，映出他十分苍白的脸。战争里的情形被完美地复制了出来：我看见他僵硬地将右手从我鲜血淋漓的左胸口抽出，我倒在地上，他也往后倒退了几步。</p><p>然而他很快分辨出了这不过是我的幻术。</p><p>别玩这个了，你还没玩够吗？他厉声对我说道，随后从幻术中挣脱了出来。</p><p>看来这次真地被我找到了你的精神创伤啊。我关上写轮眼，再次抓住了他的右手腕。不出所料，不只是手，就连同他小臂都在痉挛一般地颤抖着。</p><p>总是半夜起来，又没完没了地洗手。你不会是觉得只要洗得够多，就能把手上的血债——把杀死琳时沾上的血，杀我时沾上的血，全都洗掉吧？我笑着问他。</p><p> </p><p>实际上这也只是我的一个猜测，毕竟如此扯淡的事，实在是很难让我把它跟卡卡西这种忍者中的忍者联系起来。然而我注意到他的呼吸在一瞬间变得十分急促，就像战争时我见过的那样——那时我告诉他自己之所以选择了月之眼的道路，是因为他放任琳死在了他手上。不过这次他的慌乱仅仅持续了三五秒。我看着他闭上眼睛，用力地深呼吸了两三回。再睁开眼时，他脸上那种失控的神情消失了大半，呼吸也稳定了下来。</p><p>你大晚上地把我拉进神威，总不会只是为了鉴定我的精神状态吧？他十分警惕地问道，一副严阵以待的样子。</p><p>我注意到虽然那只右手依旧有些不稳，但紫色的雷火花已经在他的指尖闪烁了起来。就连这种事都学习得很快啊，我有点好笑地想。比起四战时慌乱了好一会儿才下定决心与我战斗，这一次卡卡西很快就接受了“现实”。 </p><p>收起来吧，我没那个意思。我说，我只是想来跟你确认一些事，得到答案就会放你出去。</p><p>他犹豫了一下，皱着眉头，似乎在思考是否该相信我的话。然而我也懒得等他彻底打消疑心（毕竟从目前看这个可能性几乎等于0）。我抓住他的手腕，用力一把将他推倒在一个平台上，又直接扯掉了他的面罩。</p><p>我才发现你长得还可以啊，卡卡西。</p><p>我捏着他的下巴，仔细地端详了一番他的脸。我不是没见过那张面罩下的样子，但认真思考他的长相倒是头一次：不算是第一眼就特别惊艳的类型，但五官匀称得着实挑不出一丝错。轮廓很清秀，皮肤很白，典型的耐看型。总而言之就是那种能骗得女人为他伤心的脸。</p><p>他似乎被我这番行径搞得莫名其妙，甚至少见地呆住了几秒。</p><p>说起来，我好像从来没听说过你有过什么女人啊？我一边说道，一边视线向下滑，落到了他的下半身。<br/>
是那个方面不行？还是你根本就不喜欢？我问他。</p><p> </p><p>如果我们一起长大，好兄弟之间讨论这种问题似乎也没什么好尴尬的。但显然我俩并没有这个缘分。对于我的疑问他有些恼怒，因而也挣扎着要把捏着他脸的我的手甩开——我当然没给他这个机会。虽然只凭力气压制他不太轻松，但用上木遁的话就不难了。</p><p> </p><p>我往前倾了倾压在他身上，他的东西此刻蹭着我的大腿——热的，硬的，正常而健康。那么显然只剩下一个答案了。我忽然想起曾听过的关于他的一些传闻，未曾想它们竟然可能不仅仅是传闻。</p><p>你真的喜欢男人？我有点阴沉地问他。想到那些无聊的桃色逸闻，我竟微妙地感到不悦。</p><p>你差不多得了吧。他的语气里已经有火气冒了上来，另外不知道是不是错觉，我发现他的脸颊和耳朵好像也已经红了。</p><p>放开我，别闹了行吗？</p><p>我说过，我只是要向你求证一些东西。我重复道，有了答案自然会放你出去。</p><p>他看着我，一种十分复杂的神色在那双黑眼睛里流转：初看似乎是震撼，隐隐掺杂着一丝希冀，但更多地则是无以名状的恐惧。凭他的聪明，或许多少已经猜到一点了，我想。</p><p>卡卡西，我撩开他被冷汗黏在额角上的头发，轻声说道，你对我那点心思，真以为我什么都不知道吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从他下意识的反应我猜他或许是想立刻否认的。但很不幸的是，他虽然是个极其擅长压抑感情的人，却实在不懂得怎么隐藏——至少比起我来，他是更不会撒谎的那个。见他支支吾吾半天说不上一句囫囵话，我直接伸手想去脱他的衣服——被他立马按住了。</p><p>别开玩笑了，他低声阻止我道，你不会想要的。<br/>
为什么？我反问他。</p><p>这个看似理所当然的问题倒似乎把他难倒了。又过了半晌，他才交出了一个听上去傻里傻气的回答。</p><p>我不是女人，他说。</p><p>我几乎要被他逗笑了。我还没瞎到觉得你是女的，我说，随即又挣开了他的手，继续往他的衣服里伸。</p><p>真的，你真的不会喜欢的。他的声音听上去有些惊慌，身体也开始用力想要挣脱我。嫌他的手动来动去太碍事，我索性用木遁把它们都捆住了。</p><p>别乱动。我对他说道，弄出太明显的痕迹，一会儿出去没法跟部下交代的可是你。</p><p>说罢，我把他的上衣撩了起来：男人的身体真没意思，干巴巴的，精瘦又僵硬，一丝软肉都捏不出来。更别提这还是个常年战斗的忍者——他身上留下的伤疤实在不少，深深浅浅，旧伤叠新伤，有几个看上去还特别可怕。一定要找到什么可取之处的话就是他的皮肤实在是很白，没有被伤痕覆盖的地方触感也很细腻。我摸了摸他的胸口，找到了那个指甲盖大小的圆形伤疤。虽然比起其他伤痕它实在算不上多明显，但在我看来却份外刺眼。</p><p>这是一年前我在与他的那场对决里弄出来的。当时我曾犹豫过要不要把他杀了一了百了，以除后患。毕竟我不想把那只眼睛拿回来，他又无论如何都听不进我的话。但真到了最后时刻，我还是避开了心脏和周围大血管的位置，刺进了查克拉流动的穴道里。只要能保证他暂时无法离开神威空间，不要冲出来碍我的事，让他再活久一点似乎也没有什么大问题。</p><p>‘还没有到那一步’，当时我就是这么告诉自己的。</p><p> </p><p>这段回忆让我发了好一会儿呆，他挣扎着直起身，又叫了几声我的名字，见我不说话，甚至有些着急地问我到底怎么了。我被他这副做派搞得十足心烦，只说识趣的话就给我闭上你的嘴。</p><p>等他安分下来，我让木遁松开他的手，又叫他转过去，没什么事别回过头。他神情复杂地又看了我一眼，似乎还想劝阻我到此为止吧，但犹豫了半天不仅一句话没说出口，还乖乖按照我说的做了。</p><p> </p><p>我扒掉他的裤子，脱掉手套，边托着他的腰，边依靠着之前和女人的经验加上一点想象力跟他做前戏。他紧得要命（或许男人就是这么紧的？我不知道），我的第一根手指才进去不到第二指节，他的腰就开始发抖了。这里面真的能插进去那玩意儿吗？我止不住地想，就算真能，他这么做的乐子到底又是什么啊？当然对我来说似乎没什么影响，反正都是肉做的洞，估计男女都差不多吧，捅开了都是软的。</p><p>腰抬起来点。我命令道。这回他比之前配合得多，不仅照我说的做了，还自觉地把臀部摆到了一个很适合的高度。插进去的时候他闷闷地喘了一声，不知道是因为太疼还是什么别的原因，那一声叫得还带了点淡淡的哭腔，倒是有点好听的。</p><p>太紧了，真的太紧了。所以到底为什么会有男人想要被另一个男人干？想到这里我忽然有点好奇他的表情，于是我从他身体里退出来，又叫他转个身。他照做了，却又十分固执地把头扭到一侧，还要拿胳膊挡着。这么一来从我的角度就只能隐隐看到他的下半张脸：侧脸线条很干净，脖子修长，嘴唇比较薄，下巴上还有一颗小痣，和他平日的形象对比起来多少是有点违和的。这么说好像很奇怪，但我忽然想起很多花街里的漂亮女人也会喜欢在那个位置画一颗痣。</p><p>把手拿开，有什么好遮的我又不是没看过。</p><p>我一边说一边去把他的胳膊扯下来。但这次他就好像存心跟我对着干一样，死活就是不肯把脸摆正。另外，他似乎非常听话地按照我说的“闭上了嘴”：我看他完全没打算要叫床，哪怕嘴唇都要被自己咬出血了，也不肯发出半点声音来听听，实在是乏味得很。</p><p>不过既然他不愿意，我也不会勉强。我用正面的姿势再次进入他，刺激得他仰着脖子，求饶般地呜咽了一声。前几下抽插实在不是什么舒服的感觉，我被他挤得难受，估计他只会更不好过。我不得不伸手拍了拍他冷汗淋漓的脸，勒令他放松一点。</p><p>喂，你不是说过你技术很好的么？我捏着他的下巴问他道。我想起两个月前的那个晚上，他行云流水一般把我带上床，点到即止地摸了几下就甚至把我弄硬了。</p><p>他没有回答我。我能感觉出来他在尝试着松弛臀部的肌肉——但似乎没多大作用，他里面还是紧的要命，那个洞里的肉好像根本不听主人使唤。到了这一步我忽然意识到：他指的那些“技术”可能只是用在搞别的男人上（而不是被别的男人搞）。并且从他糟糕而生涩的反应上来看，我甚至怀疑他是第一次做这个事。</p><p>我感到头疼，不仅因为我对男人没有经验，更因为我一贯的原则是绝对不碰处女（然而我马上意识到他不是处女，因为他是个男的啊）。没办法，我只能再次从他身体里退出来，在他有些不安的注视里我检查了一下自己的指甲——都修得很短很平，也没有什么可能刮伤皮肤的倒刺——我把他的腿推上去，一只手搂住他的腰，另一只手的一根手指再次插进了他的洞里。</p><p>他的脖子和脸瞬间像是要烧起来，我甚至不用触摸都能感受到那夸张的热度。不知道是不是错觉，他好像终于放松了一些，那里逐渐变得柔软了许多。但他的腰还是抖得厉害，虽然我马上意识到他之所以发抖或许不是因为不适，正相反可能是因为什么别的——他那根东西硬到像是快要直接流水的程度，这就是最好的证据。我伸手去摸了一把他的阴茎，他就立马低声喘了一声；我再上下撸动一会儿，他甚至就直接射在了我手里。我于是就着他的精液当润滑继续做前戏，直到三根手指都能差不多进去。</p><p>我再次摁着他的脖子进入了他。虽然刚进去的那一下还是很紧，但比起之前已经好了太多，至少我可以比较顺畅地抽插了。我很快注意到，只要我突然地顶进去深些，他的腰就会发抖，里面那些被操开了的软肉还会像受了什么惊吓一样地收缩，绞得人怪舒服的；我还能在他没什么脂肪的，薄薄的小腹上看到一点自己阴茎的突起形状——这大概是全程下来对我来说最有情色感的部分了。</p><p> </p><p>我人生里第一次干男人的经历就是这样：反感倒是没有，或许是因为对象是他吧；但你要说多有意思呢也算不上。并且我觉得不是男人的问题也不是男人的洞的问题，可能是他的问题。因为他这个人实在是太憋着了。叫床不叫，发骚骚不起来，全程除了偶尔呜咽一两声外几乎没啥正面反应，四舍五入就是个比较好看的飞机杯。当然，也不排除那是我的问题，我想或许我粗暴了点，前戏也做的不够耐心。</p><p>等我终于射在他里面，（那花了挺久的，因为他在床上的反应实在是寡淡），我才发现他从腿到腰都已经虚得发软了，并且让我十分惊讶的是这样一场干巴巴的，状况频生的性爱，他竟然也能又射了一次。我从他身体里退出来，随便擦了擦就把裤子穿上了，然后我去看他：身体微蜷着，通过背的方式继续躲避着我。不知是不是空间里温度比较低的原因，他整个人看上去似乎仍有些发抖。我发了一会儿呆，然后把他的衣服丢到他身上，又用忍术在附近弄了个小火堆给他取暖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这就是你要确认的吗？我们在毫无意义的沉默里虚耗了一阵，终于还是他先开口了。</p><p>我没有回答他。 </p><p>为什么要这么做。他又继续问。</p><p>不想再装了，我答道，整天得装傻子配合你演戏，我累了。</p><p>是吗…</p><p>他自言自语般喃喃道，语气里还少见地有了些嘲讽意味。<br/>
这种事真确认了，于你又有什么好处？他干笑了一声，还不如做个什么都不知道的傻子开心点，对吧？</p><p> </p><p>我盯着那一撮燃烧的火苗看：那不过是我制造出来的虚假的东西，一旦停止往里面输送新的查克拉，不一会儿它就会燃烧殆尽，最终成为黑暗的一部分。</p><p>看来是我自作多情了啊。我也笑了一声，视线却依旧不舍得从那光亮里离开。</p><p> </p><p>所以你喜欢的只是曾经的我吧，我对他说，幼稚，愚蠢，一无所知，一无所畏。所以在那个时候，你才会选择放弃了我，却站在鸣人那个什么都不懂的小鬼身边。</p><p> </p><p>我站起身，走到他蜷着的角落里，用力把他翻过来。我捏着他的下巴，强迫他直面我。</p><p>平时不是很能说吗？现在就没什么想说的？</p><p>他垂着眼睛，神色黯然地摇了摇头。我完全可以理解他的心情：那个让他恋恋不忘的少年已经永远死去了，可那孩子的躯壳还面目全非地留在世间，包裹着一缕陌生的孤魂。哪怕已经十分清楚地理解了这一点，紧握着的手却总是不忍放，不敢放，不能放；毕竟如果连残存的躯壳都失去了，那些私藏在隐秘温柔里的岁月到底算是什么呢？难不成还要笑着承认，一切不过都是大梦一场吗？</p><p>我抚摸着他的左眼，无法抑制的感情驱使我吻了那只眼睛。有一瞬间我注意到他的另一只眼睛似乎也变得湿润。他注视着我，就像他无数次注视着那冰冷的石碑一样。我突然有一种错觉，好像他的另一束灵魂——我还以为那早已不在了——就要挣扎着从他的身体里出来。</p><p>够了，你到底要干什么？！</p><p>——然而下一秒，他用力一把将我从他身上推开，又从旁边捡起了自己的衣服囫囵穿上。这个举动在我看来不免有些可笑：一个是因为他白花花的胸口甚至还泛着方才情动时的潮红，另一个是他脸上那个诡异的表情：混合着羞赧，自我厌弃，以及一种让我无法理解的罪恶感——搞得就好像刚刚是他强迫了我一样。</p><p>如果我不主动提，你是打算把这个秘密带进坟墓里吗？我问他。这个问题让他僵得厉害，一时间连辩解都忘记了。</p><p>别纠结这个了，这不是重点。我告诉他，又去摸了摸他发烫的脸：我的手从他的脸颊逐渐往下走，最终到了血脉跳动的脖颈。即使是再强大的忍者，那里也是无比脆弱的地方。</p><p>我看着他，终于问出了那个我逃避已久的问题。</p><p>告诉我，死亡对你来说到底意味着什么？我说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我们这一辈人似乎都是在同一种教育里成长起来的：生命诚可贵，但比性命更重要的，是对村子绝对的忠诚与信仰。正是靠这样的信念，我们的忍村才能够在漫长的战争里支撑下去。一代又一代的忍者们抛弃了对死亡的恐惧，不顾肉身的痛苦，前仆后继着为了村子的荣誉而战。年幼的我从未深入想过这个问题，如果这是大家都奉行的信念，它又怎么可能有错误呢？ </p><p>直到我亲历了琳的死亡，她以一种在我看来几乎没有实际“意义”的方式献上生命。当然，卡卡西会把这称为伟大的牺牲——琳之所以这么做，是因为她爱着她的忍村；而卡卡西愿意背负屠杀同伴的恶名活下去，也是出于同样的原因。无数个夜晚，我试图用这个道理说服自己，但那非但不成功，反让我进一步质疑这个世界。</p><p>那之后，我开始思考杀死琳的真正的“凶手”。如果说为了和平牺牲是不可避免的，那么创造了这种牺牲“需求”的，又到底是什么呢？战斗意味着杀戮，杀戮创造仇恨，仇恨则再次孕育新的杀戮；忍村最初的建立是为了保护同伴，为了忍村的延续我们又不得不接受同伴的牺牲，这样的矛盾循环总让我觉得讽刺至极。既是如此，为何我们不停下来呢——那是不可能的。这样冷酷的世界里，先缴械的一方只会为自己与集体招致更大的灾难。</p><p>软弱并不能斩断因果。</p><p>我想卡卡西是明白这一点的，所以他才会在那些没有意义的战争里坚持下去——即使那总让他痛苦，懊悔，甚至一度陷入自我否定，却总要挣扎着站起来，然后再次成为这个悲剧螺旋中的一环。他像很多人一样，被这个不知光明在何处的时代推着向下走，没有退，只有进。</p><p>但其实还是有一种“退”的，虽然不到万不得已人们不会选择这么做。但既然那是一切的终点，对于已经没有任何留恋的人来说，早一点晚一点又有什么区别呢？只是很不幸地，他的这条最后退路正是被我斩断的：如果不是我的心意，我的愿望，或许卡卡西本可以这条懦弱些许的方式远离那些痛苦——或许不够英勇，但无可厚非。</p><p>本该是最纯洁美好的祝福，到头来却成了冰冷残酷的枷锁——就像是心脏上的一道符咒，它将永远在那里，禁锢着他，他将因此永远失去主动选择死亡的资格。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……这就是一直困扰着你的事吗？他嘴唇颤抖着，看向我的神情复杂至极。</p><p>对。</p><p>我的手掐住了他的脖子，并且越来越用力。窒息感让他下意识地伸手去抓我的手腕。<br/>
如果我现在就杀了你，你觉得这算什么？我问他道，复仇？赎罪？</p><p>…还是解脱？</p><p>比起杀意，我想此时我的眼神或许是慈悲的——所以他在瞬间完全理解了我的想法。他松开我的手，彻底放弃了挣扎。没有惊恐，没有悲伤，没有意外，他反而对我笑了一下。 </p><p>我也对他笑了笑。我想或许这就是曾共用一双眼睛所带来的默契吧：那号称能“看穿三界”的瞳术让我们发现了忍者世界的内核——它在黑色的悲剧螺旋里旋转着，永不停歇。我们虽然一度选择了不同的生存方式，也曾为了各自的立场而刀刃相向，但我明白，内心深处我们才是最能理解彼此的人。</p><p> </p><p>我再次进入了他，这次他没有抗拒。这具躯壳——不管里面装的是什么——它都在用温暖的体温包围着我。此刻我终于明白了他对于我的意义：朋友？对手？敌人？还是爱人？这些定义实在都太过于轻飘飘了。人生无法重来，如果一个人没有过去，又谈什么现在和未来。没有他就不会有今天的我，没有我就不会有今天的他——这是连死亡都无法斩断的因果。 </p><p>我会很快的。我凑到他耳边，用自己无法想象的温柔语气告诉他，在我们的神威空间里，没有任何人会被卷进来。我会让那很快，你甚至不会感觉到痛。</p><p>他在我身下压抑地喘息，满脸潮红，眼神涣散。我甚至不知道那是因为窒息还是高潮来临前的情欲。常年杀戮带来的经验告诉我，只要我扼住咽喉的手再久一些——或许只是十来秒——他很快会死在窒息里，结束一切无意义的折磨。</p><p>那之后我也会自杀。</p><p>我知道无数人会因此痛恨我，咒骂我，认为我十恶不赦，但我不在意。毕竟这个废物无法做到的事，只能由我来帮他做——让他从我赠与的枷锁里挣脱，让他获得真正意义上的自由——为此我不介意让自己的手再脏一点，反正它们早也干净不起来了。</p><p>或许是感到了死亡的逼近，他的身体开始违背主人意志本能地挣扎。我不得不用更大的力气固定住他。再忍一下，我在心里对他也对自己说道：我知道那很痛苦，但马上就会结束了。我闭上眼睛，温热的东西正在从里面溢出来——就像失去琳的那天。一瞬间，我忽然意识到那个十三岁少年的灵魂其实一直留在这具身体里，他此刻就站在我面前，准备与我合二为一，再共同接受这尽头的审判。</p><p>——然后我听到了熟悉的电流声，像是有一千只鸟在我耳边哭泣。雷遁带来的尖锐疼痛瞬间麻木了我的双手，让我不得不放开他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从死神手里回来，在我面前剧烈地咳嗽，大口大口喘着气。我不知道他是怎么做到挣脱我的，更不知道是什么让他临时改变了求死的本意。</p><p>他坐起来，用力抱住了我。</p><p>对不起…<br/>
我任由他环着我的背，他的头埋在我肩窝里——那里似乎有些许湿热。我缓缓睁开眼睛，这才发现自己手上还有他的身上竟全都是鲜血——但我并没有受任何外伤，他也没有——视线有些模糊，我又抹了一把自己的眼睛，才发现那原来是血泪。</p><p>我不要你这么做。他压着有些哽咽的嗓子，就像在压着什么无法言说的情绪。都是我的错，他说，我不该把你逼成这样的……别再做这种傻事了，我不能让你再把自己毁了……</p><p> </p><p>我抬起手，呆呆地把他的脸捧起来：眼泪正无声顺着左眼那条伤疤流下，但是只有左眼——就像我在神无毗桥看过的一样。可我送他的那只爱流泪的眼睛不是已经不在了吗？为什么还会这样呢？来不及思考什么，更多的泪水就再次模糊了我的双眼，我像患了失语症一般，只能由着他用袖子帮我擦眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>他安静又温柔地帮我擦干净了脸，随后有些难堪地笑了笑。<br/>
好吧，我承认，我确实是想过死的。他说。</p><p>从这个角度我刚好可以看到他脖子上那个可怖的新伤疤——那是几个月前在“复兴派”策划的暗杀里留下的。</p><p>好像总是在犯错，总是在后悔，为了弥补之前的错误又不得不继续做错的事。他喃喃说道，那个时候我真心觉得恐怕只有死才能结束一切了。于是我拉着那家伙一起跳下了悬崖，我想和他同归于尽。摔下去的一刻，我真以为这次自己死定了，却没想到那个人没有死透，竟然还说出了你的名字……</p><p>我看着他，他脸上虽然还挂着未散的微笑，眉毛却痛苦地拧住了。</p><p> </p><p>……他告诉我你没有死。那个时候我忽然又想要活下去了……你可能不相信，但我真的……我从来没有一刻那么地想要活下去过……</p><p> </p><p>拜托，别再说这种会让我哭的话了——我想这么告诉他，但还没来得及开口，嘴角就又尝到了自己的眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>所以我活下来了，他继续说，喉咙里又挤了出一声黯然的干笑。<br/>
后来的日子我就总是在想：我那时怎么能——我竟然想要放弃这条你牺牲了自己才为我延续下来的生命……是不是因为这样，所以我才会受到惩罚，我才会什么都看不见了……</p><p> </p><p>为什么从来不告诉我这些？我问他。 </p><p>他闭上眼睛，似乎因为某种无法启齿的痛苦，他的眉毛皱得更紧了。</p><p>……我不敢面对你，他哑着声音说。我怕你要是知道了，你一定会怪我，我怕你永远也不会原谅我的…… </p><p> </p><p>我抬手，抹掉了正在从他左眼滑落的一滴泪——那像是一颗忏悔的泪——多么愚蠢的男人啊，我想。</p><p>要怪你的事实在太多了，也不差这一件。我告诉他，又环住他的背，将他整个人摁进了我怀里。</p><p>但你说的对，这次我真不想原谅你——你怎么能这样想我啊，什么惩罚啊，让你看不见什么的，你怎么敢把我想成这样的人，怎么能把这么残忍的事跟我扯上关系……</p><p>我抱着他，闭上眼睛，把头靠在了他温暖的肩窝上。昏暗的时空间里，我感觉到他的手虽然犹豫了一会儿，但最终还是有力而坚定地拥住了我。</p><p> </p><p>你都忘了我是为什么回来找你吗？<br/>
我轻声说，还不是因为你的眼睛——我不想让你一个人呆在黑暗里。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>好了卡老师，恭喜您，从今天开始可以做0了；<br/>土，打开了新世界的大门，开心吗？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神威。</p><p>我低声念道，从时空间内回到了现实。才刚一在后院里现身，我就被无数贴了起爆符的苦无从四面八方狠狠招呼了一番——要不是卡卡西很有前瞻性地提前准备好了防御的土流壁，那还是有点麻烦的。</p><p>我看见他对领头的暗部做了个特别的手势（那应该是他们内部的某种暗语），对面这才停止了攻击。不过即使这样，整个后院也已经在打斗里弄得乱七八糟，一片狼藉，甚至有几棵看上去有年头的树也遭了秧。</p><p>没有什么事，各位继续按照安排轮守吧。</p><p>卡卡西很简洁地对那些暗部说了几句，似乎就这样把今晚所有的事遮掩了下来。哪怕如此疯狂地折腾了大半夜，他此刻也几乎没有表现出丝毫失态，就好像只是趁着失眠去时空间内串了个门——除了刚刚他结完土遁，从地上起来的时候差点腰一软没站稳之外。不过我很及时地从后面偷偷扶了他一把。</p><p>谢谢。</p><p>等暗部们都离去后，他才小声地对我说道，似乎是为了感谢我使他保住了在部下前的形象。但只要联想起之前空间里发生的事，想到他腰软的原因，我就觉得这个道谢的行为相当滑稽。</p><p>我们两人在院子里站了一会儿，不得不说气氛有点尴尬。</p><p>明天我会帮你把这里恢复原样的，呃，尽量。我指着那棵被起爆符炸掉了大半的老树，对他说道。</p><p>好啊。他轻快地回答我，又问我想赶在天亮前再睡一会儿吗？</p><p>才发生了那种事情，哪里还可能睡得着啊，我忍不住在心里想。但马上我又意识到，或许他真实的意思只是“不如我们都先各自冷静会儿吧，我想自己呆着” 。于是，虽然并不太情愿，我还是答应了下来。似乎是怕我多想，他又补充道是因为明天一早就要去见五代目火影，所以想休息一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>我回到自己的房间里，躺回床上，心情不可谓不复杂。某种程度上来说他真的拯救了我——或许他自己都无法理解这一点。想到这里，我甚至又忍不住想在黑暗里流出泪来。仅仅是因为他体贴地免除了我那沉重的负担？或许也是不那么简单。 </p><p>我在心里不断想着之后要对他说的话，想着想着居然就睡着了。而且这一觉睡得特别好，甚至可以说是这么多年来睡得最安稳的一次。一觉醒来，时间竟然已经到第二天中午，并且我意料之中地发现卡卡西已经出门了——他很贴心地在我的房间里留了个纸条。</p><p>起来后我在整个宅子里转了一圈。阳光真好，我在阳台晒了好一会儿才恋恋不舍地回屋子。我去厨房里弄了点吃的东西，开始思考稍后该怎么收拾那个乱糟糟的后院。虽然使用了很多年木遁，但那也从来都只是在战斗场合，我并不知道有什么相关的术能够用在重建上。</p><p>于是我走到外面，冲着屋顶喊了两句。不出一会儿，一个戴着猫脸面具的暗部犹犹豫豫地跳了下来。</p><p>要吃点东西吗？我问他道，我做了两份。</p><p>见他只是站着一动不动。我又补充道，保证不会告诉卡卡西的。</p><p>吃东西就不必了。他似乎很是设防，但还是把面具摘了下来，不出意外正是那个木遁使。<br/>有什么事需要我帮忙吗？他很有礼貌地问道，甚至对我用了敬语。</p><p> </p><p>我对着窗户指了指院子的方向，顺着这个角度刚好能看到那棵被起爆符烧焦了的大树。他往那也望了一眼，很快明白了我的意思。</p><p>就知道是这个…</p><p>我听见他嘟嘟囔囔地小声抱怨了几句，无非是什么“说好的只是监视任务，到最后还不是都让我盖房子”之类的。随后他转身准备往院子的方向走，我跟上去叫住了他，说不方便的话你就告诉我怎么做，示范一次，后面交给我就好。</p><p> </p><p>我们一同站在了卡卡西家的后院。这里还真是被折腾得乱七八糟，几乎看不出丁点原来的样子。倒霉的不只是那几棵老树，就连院子里的一个木亭子都被炸了个稀烂。印象里卡卡西平日里似乎很喜欢躺在那里晒太阳。</p><p>木遁使给我示范了一个术——他施在了一段焦木上，随后那些枯枝开始快速地抽芽，成长，直到重新变成了一棵绿油油的，生机盎然的植物。</p><p>我开着写轮眼观察，那让我很快地掌握了这个这个忍术。之后我如法炮制，将剩下的所有植被都恢复了它们本该有的样子。我注意到期间他一直盯着我的眼睛。想起自己这会儿还是个高度危险的战犯，于是我告诉他自己这么做只是为了复制你的动作，绝并没有别的意图。</p><p>倒也不是这个…<br/>听我这么说他似乎有些尴尬，忙解释道只是因为想起从前经常看卡卡西这么做，所以才有点晃神了。</p><p>这样吗，这个眼睛他确实用的不错。我说，他不是还有个特别有名称号吗，‘copy忍者’什么的。</p><p>那之后，木遁使又帮忙重新修好了那个木亭子，甚至还为它增添了一些之前没有的设计感——总之完工之后，卡卡西家的后院看上去就像进行了一场精装修。</p><p>还真是实用啊，你的木遁。我非常真诚地赞叹道。<br/>对此他似乎很是不好意思，甚至有些腼腆地对我摆摆手，说，哪有哪有，跟前辈你的比起来我这些都只是雕虫小技。</p><p>算了吧。我笑了笑答道，我的那些，什么扦插之术，地狱之乱，还是少用的好，最好能祈祷它们永远别再派上什么用场。</p><p>他看了看我，似乎不知道该怎么接这个话。这倒也不意外，但凡经历过那场战争的人，又有谁可能做到轻松跟我这个战犯开这种玩笑。</p><p>于是我迅速切到了下一个话题。</p><p>说起来，你应该听说过‘根’这个组织吧？</p><p>听我这么说，他的眼神一瞬间变得警惕了不少，却又很快把这种变化压抑了下来。卡卡西似乎也经常通过这样的方式隐藏情绪，我猜或许他们暗部都是一个模子训练出来的。</p><p>当然。他斟酌了一会儿才答道，那算是暗部的一个旁支，不过据我所知在团藏死去后，‘根’的成员已经被暗部收编，这个组织严格意义上来说已经不存在了。</p><p>这样吗？<br/>我弯下腰，假装对身旁一朵半开的花苞产生了兴趣。</p><p>我倒是最近才遇到过一个“根”里的家伙，我边摆弄花圃里的植物，边随口说道，还从那家伙嘴里知道了个有意思的故事，说不定你也会感兴趣。</p><p>他沉默了一会儿，虽然没有任何反应，但我察觉得到他变得更加警觉了。</p><p>据说‘根’里面从前有个人叫作‘甲’，我继续讲述道，有一天他收到了一个任务，去杀掉当时还在暗部里的卡卡西，把他的写轮眼抢过来。该说是不幸还是幸运呢？他失败了。而那之后，这个人就从‘根’里消失了。 </p><p>这样的故事应该到处都有不少吧。木遁使只微微笑了一下，平静地回答。</p><p>是吧。<br/>我摘下草丛里一颗蒲公英，轻轻一吹，那白色的绒花就四散进了风里。</p><p>跟我讲这个故事的人告诉我，那个叫‘甲’的孩子没有死，他有了新的名字，又在别的地方活了下来。</p><p> </p><p>我站起身来，目视着白色的蒲公英种子随着风飘向远方——即使用写轮眼也无法再追逐到它们的踪迹，或许那之后，它们会在各种匪夷所思的地方重新扎下根。</p><p> </p><p>并不是每个人都有这种幸运的。我继续说，团藏失势后，‘根’的绝大多数被暗部收编，但有几个能力特殊的家伙，‘复兴派’私下里将他们扣了下来。</p><p>为什么要告诉我这些？木遁使的声音明显地冷了不少。我注意到他那双看似温和的棕黑色眼睛里闪过一丝很违和的东西——在黑暗的环境里长大的孩子，不管后面变得多么擅于隐藏过去，也总有一些烙印是无法摆脱的。</p><p>我转过身，与那双棕黑的眼睛对视——那像是某种在洞穴里挣扎的兽类的眼睛。</p><p>看来勾起了一段不怎么好的回忆啊。</p><p>放松点，只是个故事，我轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着对他说道。</p><p>那个人会跟我讲这个，或许是希望我能像卡卡西一样放他一条生路。忍者也好，暗部也好，就算是被当做工具培养，从小被要求抹杀感情的‘根’，只要有一线希望，又有谁不想活下去，谁不想要一个未来呢。</p><p>他低着头，没有说话。</p><p>总而言之，虽然‘复兴派’希望我除掉他，但我放了那家伙一码。我继续说，不过也只能做到这份上了，能不能真的活下去得看他的造化——他知道的可不少。有些事看上去好像已经死无对证，如果这时候出来个漏网之鱼的知情者，只怕有些人就要担心得睡不好觉了。</p><p>木遁使抬起头，我们对视了一会儿。过了很久，那双棕色眼睛里终于出现了一丝我从未见过的情绪。</p><p>他……他们，大家都还好吗？他问。</p><p>这点你应该比我清楚。我诚实地告诉他，呆在那种地方，早晚都是一个结局。</p><p>视线下移，我注意到他的右手紧紧攥着，甚至因为过于用力而到了发抖的程度。</p><p> </p><p>我明白了。又过了一会儿，他低声说道，不过卡卡西前辈……他会不会有别的想法，我猜他或许不想您牵扯……</p><p>没关系的。我打断了他，反正我们也只是闲聊了一下，讲了个故事。再说了，‘复兴派’那帮家伙对卡卡西做了什么你又不是不知道。就算现在放过他们，该处理的我早晚也会去处理的。</p><p> </p><p>我了解了。<br/>木遁使叹了一口气，又看了我一眼。那之后，他回复了一开始礼貌而温和的态度。</p><p>那我先告辞了，他对我笑了笑，随后戴上了那个猫面面具。</p><p>对了，好像还不知道你叫什么名字？我在他转过身之前，又问他。暗部的木遁使透过他的面具，最后看了我一眼。</p><p>大家都叫我大和，他说。紧接着他的身影消失在了房顶上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当天晚上卡卡西没有在晚饭前回家。对此我倒也不意外。大概差不多十一点左右，我意识到他今天八成是不会回来了。于是我把做了两份的，几乎没怎么动过的饭菜收进了冰箱里，清洗好碗筷，自己回房间睡了。第二天早上醒来后，我去到他的卧房看了一下——没有人回来过的痕迹。他果然彻夜未归。</p><p>同样的情况持续到了第二天，第三天，第四天，第五天……他整个人就好像忽然蒸发了一般——要不是那个环绕在宅子周围的，由熟悉的雷遁查克拉构成的范围守护结界，我真忍不住怀疑他是不是遭遇了什么不测，要么就是一切都只是我的一场梦。</p><p>第六天从傍晚时分开始下起了雷雨。那暴雨持续了整整一夜，直到清晨才开始转小。那晚我睡的很不安稳，天才刚亮，我就被走廊上的脚步声吵醒——他终于回来了。</p><p> </p><p>我急匆匆地冲出去，刚好撞见了他：他没戴面罩，脸色苍白得吓人，步伐不稳地扶着墙，看上去比这些日子的任何一次都要憔悴；那平日里乱翘的银色头发此刻塌在脸上，应该是被雨淋成这样的。我赶紧上前去接住了他，又摸了摸他的手臂：隔着衣物也能感受到皮肤上湿冷的气息，他整个人像是刚从水里捞上来似的。</p><p> </p><p>这种情况下一般人都会忍不住问怎么了。但以我对他的了解，眼下就算逼也是逼不出来什么东西来的，倒不如少说几句。万幸的是他身上并没有血的味道，查克拉的流动也还算正常，至少应该是没有受什么太严重的伤。 </p><p>我先去洗个澡。他哑着嗓子对我说。我想我的沉默多少让他松了一口气。我点了点头，告诉他洗完后吃点东西再去睡吧。</p><p> </p><p>我在厨房给我们都弄了点热的早餐，又尝试着在他家里翻点什么感冒药退烧药之类的——并没有找到，我只发现了一些吃剩的抗生素，止血绷带，以及治疗睡眠障碍与神经衰弱的处方药。不一会儿他就从浴室里出来了。他换了套平时总穿着的忍者标配长袖衫，脸上苍白的感觉消散了不少，但又变成了一种不太自然的潮红。我猜的没错，他应该在发着高烧。</p><p>我把粥放到他面前，半是建议半是强硬地要求他多少吃一点。他胃口似乎并不太好，大概是受到热病影响的缘故。但非常神奇地是，虽然看上去疲倦不堪，甚至是十分虚弱的，我却觉得他整个人终于放松了下来——这些日子以来，一直缠绕在他身上的那种紧绷感消散了。或许是什么迫使他不得不强撑着的事情有了结果，一旦精神松弛下来，那长期超负荷运作的身体就开始了报复般的大罢工。 </p><p>你就没有什么想问我的吗？他又吃了几口粥，垂着眼睛，十分倦怠地对我露出了一个笑容。或许是食物使他获得了一些体力，他总算开始考虑如何跟我做点解释了。 </p><p>暂时没有，我叹了一口气，开口阻止了他。这几天他去做了什么我大概能猜到一二，但具体是通过什么手段，又经历了什么才会搞成这样，此刻我也不想去深究了。反正就算问出来了估计也只会让我不高兴，搞不好还又会吵起来。他既然愿意回来，就说明事情做成了，虽然人算不上活蹦乱跳但至少没有缺胳膊少腿，那就先这样吧。</p><p>不如你来猜猜我在想什么？我反问他。<br/>他摇了摇头。</p><p>我在想你的话真没错。我喃喃说道，不能每天按时回家的男人，还真是让人讨厌啊……</p><p> </p><p>我们在晨光里对视。雨夜后的阳光打在脸上只有一点稀薄的暖意，却无法让人将它与美好二字割舍开来——越是微弱的，初生的光明，才越会显得弥足珍贵。</p><p> </p><p>他没有说话，只是又笑了一下，继续吃碗里的粥。等他吃完了，我站起身，将碗筷都放进洗手池，又把围裙脱下来挂好。我来到他旁边，伸手摸了摸他滚烫的额头。</p><p>或许是发烧的缘故，他整个人反应都比平时迟钝了不少。直到我托着他的下巴，让他仰头与我对视，他才意识到我要干什么——但那已经晚了。虽然已经没有了一只永远关不上的眼睛，但才做完手术没多久，又自作聪明地搞了个以吸取自身查克拉为代价的结界。体力不支的情况下，他一对上我的写轮眼，立刻就中了催眠的幻术——这种小伎俩平时要撂倒他估计没那么容易。</p><p>他软绵绵地，一下子整个人栽进了我怀里，我把他横腰抱起来，还没出客厅，他那些阴魂不散的暗部下属就又出现了，估计是感知到我使用了写轮眼幻术的缘故。我不得不先把他放到沙发上。</p><p>我注意到，这回出现的暗部人数比起之前少了很多（只有四个，打头的是一个紫头发的女性），如果没有猜错的话，他们之所以还留在这里应该已经不是出于什么上面的命令，八成只是单纯放心不下卡卡西的个人安全而已。</p><p>那个用木遁的还没回来，你们现在谁是管事的？我问道。</p><p>你想要做什么？那个紫头发女忍者往前走了一步，十分警惕地将她手里那把长剑握得更紧了。</p><p>我出不去，你们谁去给他搞点退烧药，我指了指躺在沙发上的卡卡西，用我能想象到的，最和善的语气解释着。可以的话，我并不想跟他的下属动手。</p><p>除非你们想看这家伙彻底把脑子烧坏，我又补充道，毕竟他已经够笨的了。</p><p> </p><p>那几个暗部面面相觑，似乎有些搞不清状况，但并没有收起进攻姿势的打算。这也难怪，我想，有那么糟糕的前科，现在又忽然用幻术把卡卡西弄晕了，一般人都会觉得我八成没安好心，哪怕我确实只是很单纯地想让他乖乖睡一觉——没有血淋淋的噩梦，真正能让疲劳的身体好好休息的深度睡眠，不需要服用处方药物的那种。</p><p>见他们对我的敌意不减，我只能又叹了一口气，颇为无奈地说，卡卡西在让你们参与这个任务之前，应该有叮嘱过你们：不论什么情况都不要因为他而和我起冲突之类的吧？他说的一般都挺有道理，建议你们听他的。</p><p>紫头发的女暗部又盯着我看了一会儿。紧接着，她率先收起了手里的武器。</p><p>他说的没错。她犹豫了一下，转头对身旁的同伴低声说道，我还是去弄点药来吧，你们就继续留在这里待命。</p><p>我目送着她转身离开客厅，又轻盈地跃上了屋顶。</p><p>锅里还有粥，你们要是饿了就自己去吃一点，没毒的。我对留守的那几个暗部说道。说完，我把卡卡西从沙发上捞起来，在余下三人注视里，抱着他往卧房的方向走去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>大和的剧情参考了动画原创的暗部篇，不过之前去查百科的时候发现这段剧情已经在设定书里被ab扶正了；</p><p>最后留守的几个暗部都是曾经的暗部第六班。参考同上</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>或许是催眠幻术的原因，卡卡西这一觉睡得很沉。我也没有什么别的事可以做，索性就一直在旁边盯着他发呆。虽然醒着的绝大多数时候都是一副成熟坚毅的忍者形象，但他的睡相倒是意外地幼稚——侧身蜷着，脑袋枕着自己的手，整个人在被窝里缩成一团，嘴巴甚至会微微有些张——和我曾见过的，他十二岁时在外面出任务途中睡觉的样子差不多。</p><p>或许是真的极度缺乏睡眠的缘故，等他苏醒过来时已经是当天晚上了。我也是直到他真醒了，又和我对上视线，才意识到自己一直盯着别人睡觉这事儿怪诡异的。好在他并没有表现出什么尴尬，只是很寻常地问我自己睡了多久。</p><p>接近十二个小时了。我告诉他。</p><p>房间里黑透了，没开灯，我在黑暗里听着他淡淡地呼出一口气，这么久啊，他喃喃道。<br/>是啊，再多十分钟的话就十二个小时整了。我回答。<br/>你没趁着我睡觉做什么坏事吧？他又问。<br/>看你怎么定义坏事了，指使你的暗部同事去买退烧药算吗？<br/>他因为我的回答笑了一声，我伸手去摸他的额头：还有些低烧，但比起早上已经好了不少。</p><p> </p><p>人还真是奇怪的动物。明明见不到的时候想了许多要说的话，真有机会了，吐出来的却竟都是些没营养的。我起身去拿放在床头柜上的退烧药，之前倒好的水早已冷透。</p><p>我去给你兑点温的吧。我对他说。他点了点头，又小声跟我说谢谢。</p><p>再回来的时候灯打开了，他也已经起来坐在床上。我把温水连同退烧药递给他，并排坐在了他旁边。</p><p>外面又开始下雨了，夜雨冰冷，让屋内的玻璃窗也笼上濛濛一层雾。我们中没有人说话，似乎都在思考着如何开口，又或者在等待对方开口。</p><p>你还没交代呢。我说。<br/>他轻笑一声，反问道，你不是说了我不用交代的吗。</p><p>我愣住一愣，驳斥他说，那时是那时，现在是现在。</p><p>好吧。他又笑了笑，说，其实也没什么，淋了点雨感冒了，就这样了。</p><p> </p><p>我在他身边坐着，虽然并没有完全贴在一起，这样的距离下我依旧能感受到他的体温。十九年来，我从未尝试过如此亲密地与另一个人呆着。我盯着窗户上的玻璃看，奇异的伤感从心里缓缓升起——而我很快明白过来，何以人会因为美好的事物而难过，或许这种感觉就叫做遗憾吧。</p><p>你饿吗？我问他。<br/>好啊。他答非所问，甚至省去了让我问出‘要不要吃点东西’的步骤。</p><p>又下雨了呢。他继续说道。<br/>是啊。</p><p>我压下胸膛里的情绪，问他想吃点什么，他说随便，于是我打算起身去厨房，没想到腿都还没站直，就又被他拉住了衣服。</p><p>又不饿了，他说，再等会儿吧，有点事要跟你说。</p><p>他扯着我衣袖的一小块布料，手由用力到放松，又再攥紧了回来。这世间有如此多意难平的事，但恐怕没有什么比遗憾更让人难以释怀了。如果当年走上了另一条道路，我如今的生活会变成怎样呢？我总是不敢想这个事情，毕竟时光无法倒流。人生如棋，落子无悔，但真正能做到无悔的又有几个。</p><p> </p><p>说吧。<br/>我坐回到他身边，看着他瘦长的手指交缠在一起。我看得出，他在煎熬着究竟如何开口。</p><p>总之，至少我能活下来了，不是吗？我宽慰他道。<br/>他转头看向我，眼里带着淡淡的讶异。为什么这么说，他问我。<br/>我笑了笑，说，这个事儿没保证前，你又哪会愿意回来，还能乖乖一觉睡那么久？</p><p>他又愣住一会儿，随后垂下头。或许是这段日子总是有处理不完的状况，他的头发应该很久没打理了，长得有些过了的银白色头发快垂到眼窝，让我看不清他的表情。</p><p>这么做，真是对的吗？<br/>过了很久，我才再次听到了他的声音。他已经抬起了头，似乎也在看着窗外漆黑苍凉的夜雨，他那平日里总是十分坚毅的眼睛，此刻却带着一种无助的茫然。这真是个奇怪的人，我想，更艰难沉重的部分都不曾压倒他，如今一切尘埃落定，却偏偏对着来路迷茫了起来。</p><p>我知道让他矛盾的本源是什么——这样的念头也时常萦绕着我。意志与生命，到底哪一个更值得尊重？我也曾认为一同赴死是最好的解法，但真的到了那一刻，一种本能的不甘又会占据我的大脑，控制我的行动：我为自己即将终结的一生不甘，为他潦草无序的十八年不甘。虽说生存与否是个人自由，但这份死意的形成里我又要付多少责任呢？战场上，正是这样的心情让我在最后一刻反悔，罔顾他的意志想要为他延续生命，甚至霸道地要求他不要太早过来“打扰”我——但这样真的是正确的吗？ </p><p>想听我的答案吗，我问。<br/>他仰着脖子，望向那片黑暗的眼神变得愈加彷徨。随后他轻轻呼出一口气，笑着说道，不听了。</p><p> </p><p>我以为我会像往常一般取笑他愚蠢而懦弱，但在那之前，更为怆恻的情绪已经占据了头脑。我再次忍不住想，如果当时我选择了回到村子里，一切会变成什么样呢？我会成为像卡卡西一样的忍者吗？我是会接受这并不完美的世界，并爱着其中值得爱的部分；还是会再次拒绝它，投进月之眼承诺的幻梦里？我会不会如愿成为第一个宇智波的火影，将那双令全族骄傲的眼睛刻在石壁上；假设真的成了火影，我又真能够以此为起点改变忍者世界吗？ </p><p> </p><p>对了，还有一件事。他再次开口说道，这次我是认真的——我想要试试看，看有没有机会成为新一任的火影。</p><p>没有人比你更适合了。我几乎是下意识地回答，你绝对是众望所归的。</p><p>谢谢。他轻笑了一下，不过你还是听完我要说的再下定论吧。虽然八字还没一撇，但我已经公权私用给你找了个工作，事儿多工资还低的那种。</p><p>我也笑了，说，别让我用木遁盖房子就行，别的什么都好。</p><p>从战争结束后，曾有情报说在土之国极北的海域上方，再次出现过大筒木一族查克拉的痕迹。他解释道，这个事情，其实高层一直在讨论到底该怎么处理。</p><p>所以你就把我推了出去，好让我戴罪立功，免于一死？</p><p>算是吧。他稍微顿了顿，继续说，不过另一方面，多亏你指使天藏找回来的那个家伙供出了不少东西，‘复兴派’眼下恨不得把你这个叛徒碎尸万段。这么一来，‘改良派’反而不乐意你死了。</p><p>我注意到他的眼神沉了沉。</p><p>宇智波带土，我发现你有两下子啊，他提高音量，带着几分愠怒质问我道，我还真是好奇，你是怎么做到绕过我直接操控了我的手下做事的？</p><p>怎么，只许你对我玩花招，就不许我有点心思？我哼了一声，我好歹也是半个当过水影的人，你这个准火影跟我比起来手段还嫩着呢。</p><p>他又用那张半沉着的脸盯着我看了一会儿，随后像个泄气的皮球一般，轻声叹了叹。你有没有想过，他说，万一‘改良派’不愿保下你呢？如果他们决定不介入这个事，那时候你要怎么办？</p><p>世界上没有百分百的东西。我打断他道，如果什么都等到有了十足把握再去做，那也太被动了。我知道你喜欢‘等待更好的时机’，但很多时候机会不是等来的，是自己创造出来的。</p><p>他沉默了。我看着他眉毛皱着，眼睛低垂，像是在竭力咀嚼着什么难咽的东西。看来离成为一个合格的火影还有不少路要走啊，我想，不过没关系，他迟早会明白这些道理的。至少这一次，在学会那些之前，我可以有机会在暗中帮他一把。</p><p>对了，你那个忠心的小跟班，他怎么样了？没受什么牵连吧。我问道。<br/>已经打过招呼，暂时停掉他所有的暗部任务了，他又叹了一口气，说，我让他这段时间都先呆在村子里，‘复兴派’还不至于敢在五代目眼皮底下做什么。</p><p>他会觉得这很值得的。我轻声说道，走出过去真正的办法不是逃避，而是直面它，带着它往前走——这不是你告诉过我的吗？</p><p>是啊，总要带着它往前走。他黯黯然地说道，既像是在附和我，又像只是在与自己对话。</p><p>人生为何总是有这么多的悔恨，缺憾，矛盾，纠缠？活得越久，肩上所背负的只会越来越多，直到死亡为我们卸下一切的那天。</p><p> </p><p>你打算让我什么时候出发？我又问他。<br/>尽量早一点吧。他答道。</p><p>好。</p><p>我明白他的意思：我越早离开火之国这个是非之地，掣肘他的东西也会少很多。</p><p>大陆尽头的北海，听说那是个很美的地方。我笑着说。</p><p>真的吗？他转头面向我，也舒展开一个柔软的笑容，那我一定要找机会去看看。</p><p>不急，总会有机会的。我告诉他。总有那么一天。</p><p> </p><p>我们没有再说话。夜雨下得更大，更凶了，仿佛要将整个九月里亏欠的雨水一次性落完。我忽然有些后悔，悔自己不该如此爽快就答应他及早动身。直到这一刻，我才意识到原来自己想要做的事还有很多，想要说的话也是——我不敢承认，其实这几天我一直在偷偷盼望着他告诉我，以后可以跟他一起生活。如今这幻想被现实击破，在迫在眉睫的告别下，让还未发生的一切戛然而止，或许才是最大的温柔。</p><p>我纠结着，矛盾着，悔恨着，遗憾着，各种复杂情绪在心头交织，而我的手犹豫了一下，最终还是轻轻放到了他手上——那像是打开一切的阀门。他扯着我的领子，拉着我一起翻滚在床上。起初我还在想要不要开个写轮眼进神威里——虽然卧室门关着，但那些碍事的暗部没准会到处巡逻，或者听到声音什么的——然而当他的气息真凑上来，我的大脑也不再有余裕思考那些了。知道就知道吧，我破罐子破摔，并且有些阴暗地想道，真不幸传出去了，刚好省得再有什么人瞎惦记他。</p><p>这张单人床实在小的很，只够囫囵躺一个人的。他跪坐在我面前，还拉着我的手，先是用眼睛贴着我的掌心好一会儿，随后嘴唇又吻了我的手指。他眉毛垂着，眼神幽深，白色的睫毛蹭着我的皮肤，带来一股奇妙又柔软的瘙痒感。与上一次的时候很不同。</p><p>我过去十九年的人生里虽然从没认真想过恋爱成家的事，但不代表我没见识过女人——然而说来神奇，从来没有任何一个女人让我有过这样的感觉，好像脑子里的每一条神经都在因为兴奋而颤抖。我很难解释这样的情绪，或许是因为过去那些连露水情缘都算不上的体验里，我很清楚今夜之后我与她们都没有关系，她们八成也会这样想——我从未和同一个人做过两次，这是我坚持了多年的重要原则。</p><p>那感觉太不一样。我盯着他洁白的颈部皮肤，脑海里浮现的却是我们在神威里第一次的情形。那段算不上多顺利的体验，此刻在我混乱的思绪中却变得格外缠绵了起来。一个难以启齿的兴奋事实像惊雷一般打进了脑子：这是个我占有过的人，他是我的。</p><p>带着这个算不上多光明的想法，我伸手摁住他的后颈，猛地把他拉到我身上。卡卡西的五官是棱角分明又干净锐利的类型，但下半张脸的轮廓却意外地秀气。平日里遮着脸时这个特征不怎么明显，一旦不戴面罩，又把头发放下来，他看上去又会比其他男性柔和清秀许多。</p><p>还真是长了张能骗得人为他伤心的脸啊。我想。</p><p> </p><p>说是水到渠成也好，意乱情迷也罢，又或者是雄性的占有欲在作祟，我又跟他做了——算不上太体贴的那种，直到他哑着嗓子，可怜兮兮地向我求饶说自己真的受不了了，我才终于肯罢休。这么做的原因实在是难以启齿：一想到他大概率曾经有过，并且在我离开之后说不定也还会有新的伴侣——不管那是纯粹的床伴还是带着半真半假的感情的——一些不太光明的情绪就控制了我。完事后我把他搂在臂弯里，用袖子帮他擦额角上泌出来的汗。他躺在我怀中的样子实在是乖顺得过了头，似乎连每一根头发丝都心甘情愿地受我摆布。这么一来，我那阴暗的独占欲又被什么更高尚纯粹的情感压了下去。我吻了吻他的脑袋，苦涩地说道，我还是觉得你换一个人喜欢比较好，真的，你值得一个更好的，能给你未来的人。</p><p>他被我搂着动弹不得，只倦怠地笑了笑，太晚了。他说。</p><p>永远不会太晚，我告诉他。只要你别那么死脑筋，别总是认定了一个东西就不改，懂得稍微变通一点，你一定会有幸福得多的人生。</p><p>那恐怕不行。他继续说，态度坦然又决绝。认定了一个东西就不变——这可是我为数不多的优点之一了。</p><p>……真是拿你没办法。我无奈地说，旗木卡卡西，我必须告诉你，我可真心太讨厌你的性格了。小时候第一次见到你，我就知道以后肯定跟你不对付。</p><p>彼此彼此，他悠悠地说道，我对你的第一印象嘛……还蛮讨厌的。</p><p> </p><p>到底该怎么形容这种心情呢？我幸福而伤感地想，到底是该庆幸还是该感到不幸？我们瞒着对方，费尽心思地做了这么多，最后他既没能扭转我，我也没能扭转他——但或许这才是最令人安心的事实：哪怕经历了种种，但至少在只有彼此的空间里，我们将永远为对方保留着一块最初的自我。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 十一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有一点直男土吃代餐的俗烂梗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>档案编号：00053518 <br/>叙述人：“壬”（“根”及“暗杀战术特殊部队”内部代号）<br/>时间：旧纪元635年（第四次忍界大战三年后）11月</p><p> </p><p>我到的时候屋子里已经有人了，两个负责倒酒的侍女，一个白色头发艺伎打扮的年轻女孩，以及“0号犯人”。</p><p> </p><p>叫他“0号犯人”或许已经不太合适——四战战犯宇智波带土两年前已经获得了火之国高层的特赦，并一直在以木叶忍者的身份执行秘密任务——虽然出于各种考虑，整件事情依旧是私下里进行的，战犯死而复生的消息也从未对外公开过。某种程度上来说，他如今甚至算得上我的半个直属上司：从“复兴派”叛逃后，我曾辗转数国躲避追杀，直到有一天被多年未见的“甲”找到。“甲”劝我回到火之国，作为证人公开“复兴派”曾犯下的种种恶行，我最终被他说服了。在暗部监狱里呆了一年后，我收到了意料之外的，来自新上任的六代火影的赦免令。作为交换，我被“流放”到了五大国大陆的极北之境。并且十分戏剧化地，将在那里与我共同执行机密任务的新搭档竟是“0号犯人”。</p><p>但他既不承认是我的上司，也不让我叫他救命恩人（尽管不论从任何角度上看我的命就是他给的：若不是他当年一念之差放走了我，我不可能还有今天），他坚持我们只是“狱友”——这片冰天雪地就是我们无形的监牢，禁锢着我们的后半生，从此再无缘那个坐落在南方，照耀着“火的意志”的遥远故乡。</p><p> </p><p>“0号犯人”招了招手示意我坐下来，又打发走了另外两个倒酒的侍女。这会儿房间里除了我们，就只剩下那个银白色头发的女孩了。她自称是战争中流亡到北境的艺伎，如今借住在这家旅馆里，靠给住店的旅客唱曲为生。我仔细观察了这个女孩一番：她长得很是清丽，琴弹得不错，打扮上倒也挑不出什么大问题。然而她的手还是暴露了她的身份。我很快注意到这个女孩手掌与虎口处都覆着一层发红的新生的茧，而她拨弦的手指指腹上倒没什么明显痕迹——那显然不是一双以弹琴为生的艺伎的手。比起拨弦，恐怕她最近抓苦无的时间更多一些。</p><p>我不知道她的意图是什么，又是在为哪一方效力。但会犯下如此低级的错误，想必也不会是什么太有价值的角色——四战战犯不可能不明白这一点，因此我不清楚他为何还没揭穿她——或许这个小姑娘刚好是他喜欢的类型：她长得不太像本地人，眉宇间倒是有几分南国气息：浅色头发，白皮肤，一双形状细长的黑色眼睛很是秀气。战犯说到底也是个成年男人，而在这种终年苦寒的鬼地方，漂亮女人当真是比金子还要稀罕。</p><p> </p><p>外面传来一阵熙攘的动静，隐约里还嗅得到土属性查克拉的味道——连痕迹都无法隐藏好的忍者，明显也不会是什么受过训练的老手。到了这里，我也能大概猜到这些人的身份了：土之国在战后一度陷入财政危机，经济大崩溃后甚至连忍村制度都变得难以维持，有不少的忍者因此脱离了岩隐村，过上了落草为寇的日子。北境之地由于气候严寒人烟稀少，加上临海常常有海盗出没，因而在土之国大名眼里一直是块麻烦的硬骨头。战后的混乱时期内，这里也成了不少叛忍落脚的地方。</p><p>我猜想：这个少女，连同她埋伏在外面的同伴，没准就是单纯地想要从住店的客人手里敲一笔。但我并不能断定，也不敢就这么简单断定。我们的任务本就是火之国内部的至高机密，而战犯的身份则可以说是机密中的机密。临行之前，六代目火影曾经秘密与我会面：明面上我的任务是配合四战战犯搜寻大筒木一族的痕迹，但更重要的是我需要确保他的行踪不被暴露，并且定期向六代火影递交报告，具体汇报战犯平日里的一举一动。</p><p>因而此刻，即使更倾向于这些人只是普通的盗贼，我也并不敢掉以轻心，只怕这背后还有什么藏得更深的陷阱。我望向战犯，他脸上没有任何表情变化，就仿佛什么都没有听见，也什么都不曾感受到。与之相反，那银发女孩身子却因为门外的动静微微一颤，弹琴的手也十分僵硬地抖了抖——琴弦在刹那间断了。</p><p>那就别弹了。<br/>一阵缄默后，我听见战犯淡淡地说道。</p><p>她愣了一会儿，放下手里的三味线，转而去为我们斟酒。银发女孩低着头，始终不敢抬眼正视我们。我注意到她端着酒壶的手也在颤抖着。</p><p>我不喝酒，给你喝吧。战犯对她说，又抬手把其中一杯酒反递过去。</p><p>女孩比方才愣了更长的时间。她僵硬地把酒壶放回到桌上，动作不稳，甚至将里面一些液体洒了出来。犹豫片刻后，她才颤颤巍巍地把酒杯接过，却很显然并没有喝下的意思。 </p><p>听不懂人话吗？这杯酒，我们让你喝了它。见她没有继续动作，我提高音量，大声呵斥道。</p><p>她像个受惊的小动物般肩膀一抖，眼神仓皇地看了我们一眼，随后视线又飘向了大雪纷飞的窗外，似乎在等待着什么——但那里什么都没有出现。又过了一会儿，她像是终于下定决心般地，用力闭上眼睛，准备把杯子里的液体往嘴里送——然而那下了药的毒酒并没有沾上她的嘴唇，战犯在最后一刻打掉了酒杯。</p><p> </p><p>液体洒在地上的瞬间，我立刻挟持住那个少女做人质，而屋外埋伏的忍者也破门而入——二十几个男人，年龄十分参差。领头的是一个最为高大的中年男人，他额头上带着岩隐村的护额，身上的忍具装备也相对齐全。他对着其他人喊了一声动手，随后几支贴着起爆符的苦无向我们攻来。一片混乱里，我听见对面一个略带犹豫的声音：可是丽子还在他们手上。</p><p>不用管她，继续攻击。他们是木叶的忍者，千万不要掉以轻心！领头的男人命令道，随即结了一个印：脚下的地板开始晃动，几条锁链从地底钻了出来。</p><p>我们向上躲避，屋顶上的机械机关却在此时被触发，密密麻麻的利箭从屋子的各个角落里扫射。战犯一把推开了我们——我看见他的眼睛已经变成了红色，里面旋转着黑色镰刀的形状——那些箭朝他射过去，却又像穿过空气一般穿过了他。</p><p>既然对方已经知道我们来自木叶，事情就不能再当作普通的盗贼抢劫处理了。在引起更多关注前，我得尽快将战斗结束，再掩盖好所有与火之国相关的痕迹。我暂时无暇再顾及那个女孩，落地后立马开始结印，然而那还是太“晚”了：断裂的肢块混杂着鲜血散落在地上，木遁术几乎在瞬间内就杀死了所有敌人。银发女孩发出一声凄厉的悲鸣，双腿一软，整个人瘫在了同伴的血泊里。</p><p>我上前抓住她的领子，把她拎起来质问道，你们在为什么人做事？</p><p>火之国的走狗，杀人犯，你们一定会下地狱的。她歇斯底里地哭泣着，对着我一顿拳打脚踢。我回头看了一眼战犯，他此时正在逐个逐个地“善后”，确保没有任何活口被留下后，他转身向我们走过来——衣服上沾着不属于自己的血，鬼魅般的眼睛，右脸上布满伤疤，比起人更像一只狠戾的野兽——银发女孩的呼吸瞬间变得急促了起来，吓得差点倒在我身上。她年龄不大，说不定也是第一次见这种场面，又怎么可能不害怕。但即使身体抖得像筛糠一般，她也依旧强撑着勇气没有再次倒下。她年轻的眼睛里带着狂热的恨意，嘴里不断说着一定会杀了我们，会杀光所有木叶的忍者为她死去的族人们陪葬。 </p><p>战犯平静地看了她一眼，从怀里掏出一把苦无，又命令我把她放开。</p><p>那就现在动手吧，他说。</p><p> </p><p>那女孩在挣脱我的瞬间立刻把那苦无抢了过来，又用力向战犯刺去，我本以为他会像往常一样用那个术避开——然而他没有——锐利的尖端浅浅刺进了他的左腹，血液立刻从衣服上渗了出来。我一惊，一把将那女孩拉开，她趔趄着向后退了两步，然后像是终于受不住这一切似的，倒在满地的尸体旁止不住地干呕起来。</p><p>怎么样，其实挺没意思的吧——杀人这种事。</p><p>战犯神色漠然地说道，但比起平时，此刻他眼睛里似乎又有一些无法言说的奇妙情绪。我看着他将那支刺进腹部的苦无直接拔出来，又丢到地上。伤口刺得非常浅，也不在什么致命的位置上。我猜的没错，这个小姑娘应该从没有真正杀过人。</p><p>战犯向女孩走过去，轻声问道，你多大了？</p><p>不知是出于惊吓还是什么别的原因，那女孩竟很配合地，边哭边抽抽噎噎地答道，十六岁了。</p><p>十六？我还以为你会再小点呢。他的声音变得柔和了许多，以及不知是不是错觉，我甚至觉得他少有地笑了一下。</p><p>真的要学杀人，多吃点饭，长大长结实一点再来吧，他对着那个哭得一抽一抽的白色脑袋，伸手比划了一下。</p><p>你现在还太矮了，也太瘦了点。</p><p>我看着他似乎有些出神，也不知到底在想什么。起初我以为他在看那小姑娘的脸，过了一会儿才发现战犯视线落向的是她那刚刚握过苦无的，此时还颤抖个没完的手。 </p><p>不过能不杀还是不杀吧，我听见他又补充道，只要杀过一个人，你就再也回不去了。</p><p> </p><p>少女猛地抬起头，她稚嫩的眼睛盯着这个比自己高大成熟了太多，又拥有她无法企及的强大力量的陌生男人。她的眼神十分复杂——我甚至无法想象这样的神情出现在一个孩子眼里——混杂着恐惧，震撼，好奇，甚至一点她一定不愿承认的感激。然而那些情绪很快被求生的欲望所压制，她趁我去关心战犯伤势的瞬间忽然丢下一颗烟雾弹，然后像一只兔子一般，飞快而灵巧地跳出窗外逃走了。</p><p>就让她走吧。战犯对我说道，两个大男人，难道还怕一个小姑娘回来寻仇不成？ </p><p> </p><p>我轻轻摇了摇头，表示自己并不赞同这个行为。放走一个知晓我们的木叶忍者身份，甚至还见识过写轮眼与木遁术的目击者——我真不知道之后该如何向六代目解释这么大一个纰漏。</p><p>不过某种意义上战犯说的倒也没错，从这些人的装备和水平来看，他们背后应该并没有忍村的支持：那更像是一批草草组合在一起半吊子。四战后的第二年，土火二国之间的关系逐渐变得紧张起来，加上战争发起者来自火之国，岩隐村内不少人都对木叶产生了强烈的敌视情绪。一些叛忍拉上流离失所的年轻人，成立了所谓的“复仇会”，专门针对那些在土之国内生活或只是普通旅行的异国人，一旦怀疑对方来自火之国忍村，就会设下埋伏对其进行“清算”。或许我们的什么行为曾不小心暴露了忍者身份，才招致了今天这出意外之中的谋杀。</p><p> </p><p>我又去外面看了看：和屋内一样满地尸首，不过看他们发紫青色的眼窝，死因多半是中毒——毒下在桌上的酒水里。我检查了一下死者，发现其中不少只是经过此地的普通商人，有几个确实像是来自火之国，但里面并没有木叶忍者。我又去后厨和仓库看了看，里面藏了不少武器，还有些乱七八糟的货物和各国流通货币，应该都是从路过的商人那里劫来的。我猜这间旅馆是“复仇会”成员的某个基地，他们利用这里离北海域码头不远，专门设下圈套，靠打劫路过的异乡人谋生计，如果恰巧遇上火之国人，便会顺便下杀手。</p><p>我回到房间内，战犯正在结一个火遁的印——就像往常一样，一把大火是掩盖忍术痕迹的最好方法。我们在火势变大前离开了旅馆，夜幕下的雪原熊熊燃烧着红色火焰，看上去温暖而诡异。</p><p> </p><p>还在这里继续等吗？我问他道。我们今天来这里本来是要与线人交接信息的，但不知出于什么原因，线人已比约定的时间迟到了半个多小时，这是此前从未发生过的。</p><p>继续等等吧。战犯答道。<br/>我们心照不宣地保持沉默，谁都没有主动提那些令人不安的猜测。</p><p>“根”的训练让我成为了一个寡言的人，而战犯似乎也不怎么喜欢跟人说话。虽然我们共同执行任务的日子不短了，但交谈屈指可数，也从不曾说起火之国的事。我对那个诞育自己的村子感情复杂：那里不曾给我多少美好的回忆，却又有些我唯一值得留恋的东西。我听说“复兴派”彻底倒台后，“根”内涉案不深的成员也被赦免并收编进了暗部，其中就包括了我认识多年的同伴“癸”。然而内斗并未就此结束，过去的一年里，曾有不少风言风语，说本是“改良派”一手扶植上台的六代目火影如今与派中元老关系紧张。</p><p>我们在雪原上又等了快一个小时，直到旅馆烧成一摊灰烬，才终于有人出现了——虽然不是意料中的线人，我却立刻认出了那家伙——来的人竟然是“甲”。</p><p>或许我已经不该再叫他“甲”，毕竟他很幸运地在早年就脱离了“根”，也因此有了新的生活与名字。上一次见面的时候他告诉我，现在大家都叫他大和。</p><p>不要在他面前乱说话，知道吗。<br/>在“甲”走向我们的时候，战犯凑到我旁边这么跟我耳语道。我又注意到他系上斗篷，刻意掩住了方才被那个女孩用苦无刺伤的痕迹。</p><p>战犯看上去并没有对“甲”的到来表现出太多讶异，我也很识趣地不打算进一步询问了。但这其间的利害，我多少也能想象一点：“甲”如今是暗部内的一把手，也是新任火影的心腹，他之所以出现在这里，恐怕是有什么非来不可的理由。</p><p> </p><p>趁我检查新一波补给的时候，“甲”和战犯站到了一旁交谈——出于礼貌我觉得自己是不应该偷听的，但或许是职业病的缘故，我还是知晓了他们的对话内容。</p><p>‘他要你保证，接下来不论听到什么消息，都千万不要回去。’</p><p>“甲”是这么告诉战犯的。</p><p>我大概能猜到那个“他”是谁，也多少能推测木叶即将发生什么——太阳底下无新事，既然选择了步入权利之争的棋局，这一战是早晚要来的。战犯既没有答应也没有反对，他沉默着一如往常，直到我清了清嗓子，告诉他们补给清点完毕，没有什么问题，他们间那无声的交流才终于结束了。</p><p>“甲”又向我们叮嘱了些流程化的事，随后便匆匆离开了。我看他显得精神紧张，比往常还要谨慎许多，又闭口不提木叶的近况，心想这段时间来的猜测必然是应验了：那些自战争结束便始终涌动着的暗潮争斗，终于是到了爆发出来的一天。</p><p>而这一次的赢家，又会是谁呢？</p><p> </p><p>几只北国的海鸟从我们头顶略过，发出一连串凄厉的鸣叫。地处南方的木叶没有这种鸟，但它们巨大的身型以及嘶哑的声音让我想起了村子里的乌鸦——忍者们认为这是一种不祥的鸟，它们是死神的使者，总会在杀戮后的夜晚出现，为的是带走死者的灵魂。</p><p>夜雪不知何时又降了起来，战犯缄默着杵在寒风里，似乎并没有要走的意思。</p><p>你是对的。他忽然说道，我们确实不该放那个孩子走，太冒险了。<br/>下雪了，她一个人跑不远的。我答道，现在去追还来得及，只是找到人之后你打算怎么办？也做掉吗？</p><p>战犯没有说话，我不知道这算不算默认。</p><p>我沉默了一会儿，说，你要是不忍心，就我来下手吧。见他依旧没有反应，我又故作轻松地干笑了两声，打趣道，想不到你还会怜香惜玉啊，不过话说回来，那小姑娘确实长得挺好看，是你喜欢的类型啊？</p><p>你别乱说啊！战犯皱着眉毛，对我瞪大了眼睛，急匆匆地矢口否认。越是这样，反而越显得他被我说中了。虽然相处的时间不久，但我也发现他似乎真的对身材纤细浅色头发白皮肤黑眼睛的女人情有独钟。好几次我们遇到差不多的类型，他的态度就不会像平时那么阴沉，话会多一些，如果对方需要帮忙的话他也不会推辞。</p><p>战争与杀戮似乎并不能全然地抹杀一个人人性里的所有，我想。即使是外人看来城府颇深又冷血狠戾的四战发起者，也终归是有一些柔软感情的，甚至有时候还会因此做出不合理的事。那么我呢？我忍不住思考：从小在“根”里长大，被教导着要舍弃一切人类感情的我，心里也存在着什么柔软的地方吗？</p><p>风雪变得更大了。</p><p>走吧。战犯对我说道，去把该做的事做了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>